Bella's Fight
by TATE Forever101
Summary: Bella has been acting strangely. She hasn't been talking to Edward as much and she has been going to Seattle every weekend.  Where has Bella been going and why?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I made this type of Cancer up! I don't have cancer, so I am not sure what is possible and what is not, but this wont get into the science stuff, just basic things. Bear with me on the medical facts okay? I know I said this would be Leukemia, but I changed my mind. Sorry!**

BPOV

Have you been to see the doctor lately Bella? I sighed as I read the text message on my phone that Edward bought me.

Yeah, Mom didn't I tell you? I punched my friend in the face and broke my hand. I told her.

I am talking about the specialist in Seattle and you know it. she texted back.

No, I will this weekend, okay?

Fine. Love you. Hang in there honey.

I sighed as I turned my phone off. See, I have had cancer, cancer de la mort lente **(AN: I used all my creativity coming up with the story, so the name of the cancer isn't good)**more specifically since I was six. When it came to my sickness, I was the complete opposite of helpless. My motto was "If you don't give up on life, it won't give up on you." One of the reasons I moved in with Charlie is because there is a really good specialist in Seattle. He is extremely accurate at predicting if and when people are going to die from the cancer. Apparently, I was supposed to die in 3 months. This cancer is very rare, and few people have been diagnosed with it. Most come to Seattle because of the specialist, but there is no treatment for it yet. There are five other kids at the hospital with me that have this disease. Most stay there all the time to be observed in case they get sick again.

My goal was to be the first person to live past his assigned death date. Edward didn't known about it though. Luckily, he was going hunting this weekend. The fight with Victoria was a couple weeks ago, so I hoped Charlie would let me go since things had died down.

"Dad?" I called as I walked downstairs.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

"Mom wants me to go see Dr. Westing this weekend, okay?"

"Seattle? I don't know Bells. Things haven't been the greatest there lately." he said uneasily.

"Charlie, you know that I need to go." I told him.

"Fine, but I am taking you. Deal?" he said. He knew I hated when he took me, but I knew I had to go with it if I didn't want him to worry.

"Fine." I huffed. "Good night, I am going to bed."

"Night kiddo." he said.

I went and took my shower. I walked into my bedroom and there was Edward, on my bed. I smiled at him.

"How are you doing?" he asked me anxiously.

"Fine." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I am just really tired." I told him.

"Come and rest, love." he said. I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, only to be met by nightmares.

**I was in the hospital, about to die. I had 3 hours until I had made it past my nineteenth birthday. Edward was mad because I hadn't told him about the cancer. He refused to save my life by changing me and then he left, me calling after him. **

I awoke to him shaking me. "Bella?" his velvety voice said, "Wake up love, you were having a nightmare."

"Edward," I sobbed into his chest.

"What was it about love?" he asked me worried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I told him.

"It was about me leaving again, wasn't it?" he asked.

I nodded. "It had a twist that I really don't want to talk about, but how did you know?"

"You normally tell me your dreams. But when you don't, I know it is because you don't want to hurt me." he said.

"Sorry." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

I drifted off into thankfully dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Bella," Alice asked me. "What are you doing this weekend?"

I gulped. Luckily, I was a much better liar than I let on. "Charlie and I are have a bonding weekend. Sorry, Alice." I told her.

She narrowed her eyes. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what her vision was about. Edward looked confused. "The future is blank. I am not sure what to make of it." she told me. I shrugged.

"Sorry, Jacob and Billy are going, don't worry about it," I told her. Edward and Alice both looked worried. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine." I told them. I hoped.

OoOoOoO

Charlie dropped me off at the hospital and I walked inside. I went to the cancer section of the hospital. I walked up to the desk and signed in. I was soon called to go in to see Doctor Westing.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, happy to see me. "How is my best fighter doing?" he asked.

I sighed. "Good, but Renee is getting anxious." I told him.

"She has had the tendency to worry since as long as I can remember," he said with a laugh. Which is quite a long time, since they went to high school together. But the thing is, Dr. Westing is a vampire too. I know this and so do the others that have the cancer. Dr. Westing can change his appearance though, so he has lived in Seattle for quite a while. "How is your vampire fiancé doing? Have you told him?" He asked me. I shook my head. "You should, you know. If he really loves you, he won't mind." he told me, handing me a needle.

I considered that. "I will tell him when I feel it is right. But, right now, I can't tell him. I know he won't mind." I put the needle in my arm. See, I don't hate doctors or hospitals necessarily, but I know how to take my blood so I don't like others doing it. The doctors have been teaching me everything they can because my goal since I was little was to be a doctor, and that is one thing they can make sure happens.

"Okay, well, it is your decision. But I know Max has been looking forward to seeing you." he said with a smile. I pulled the needle out and put a band aid on.

"Okay, I will go see the others now. See you later, Doc!" I called running out of the door.

I ran to Max's room. He was like my brother; we had been diagnosed on the same day. He had moved to Seattle a couple of months before me. He had black hair and blue eyes. I knocked. "Hey bro. Hey Leah." I said with a smile. See, Max had run into Leah Clearwater…literally, she had nearly phased then and there, when she had come to the hospital for… I can't even remember. She had imprinted on him, so it didn't surprise me that she was here.

"Hey Bella." they chorused.

I smiled. "How you guys doing?"

"I am doing fine." Max grimaced. Leah looked worried, and I am sure my face mirrored hers. "You better hang in there, kid." I told him.

"I am only a month younger than you." he reminded me. "And I don't have vampire boyfriend who will keep me alive when it gets too close to my death date."

"Fiancé." I told him. "He is my fiancé, not my boyfriend."

"Like it makes a difference." he muttered.

I ignored him. "Where are the little kids?" I asked him.

"All of them are going crazy because Dr. Westing told them he had a surprise for them. He told me, but they are in Diana's room bouncing off the walls. I have to say I have never seen them so excited." he laughed a little.

"I am going to go see them! See you both later!" I called, running down the hall.

"Slow down, Bella!" a nurse called, laughing.

"Sorry, I am too pumped to slow down!" I called, still running. She just laughed.

I got to Diana's room. She was six, with blond curly hair and blue eyes. They thought she would die by the time she hit her teens. I so hoped they were wrong. She was too cute to die. Her parents had abandoned her when they realized she was sick. They paid her doctor bills, but only because they had to. She lived at the hospital. Her and another little girl, Carly, were bouncing on her bed.

Carly had red hair and gray-green eyes. She was ten and was expected to live fully. She didn't have the disease bad and was a tough one. Her parents let her live there, but they visited almost everyday. You could tell they cared for her, unlike Diana's parents.

Playing a card game on the floor that looked more like 52 card pick up, were two boys. One was eight and had extremely dark brown hair and dark eyes. His name is Daniel. He was adorable. His older brother Caleb took care of him since their parents had died in a car wreck. They had the money their parents left them, which was quite a lot, to pay the bills with. You could tell the brothers loved each other.

The other boy was Alex. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was fourteen, and wasn't doing too good. He had been fighting and been improving, but we were all worried about him. He had a single mom who worked three jobs to pay the bills for him. His dad had been fighting in the war, but had been killed. I know he misses him, but he doesn't like to show it. He feels he has to be strong for his mom.

"Hey kiddos." I said as I walked into the room.

"BELLA!" they yelled and threw themselves at me.

"I missed you." Diana said. I kissed her head.

"I missed you too, sweetie." I told her.

"What about us?" Daniel said, pouting.

"I missed Alex and Carly too." I said teasingly.

"Hey!" he said.

"Oh, and I of course I missed Daniel." I said with a small smile.

"Yay!" he yelled and threw his arms around me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, read us a story before we go to bed!" Carly yelled.

"Only if you calm down, stop yelling and get ready for bed first." I told them. It was getting late, and they needed their rest.

"Okay." she said happily. They ran off to do so and I dug my books out of my bag. I had brought "Peter Pan," "The Secret Garden," and "Tuck Everlasting" for them to choose from.

Charlie came in then. "I talked to the doctor, he said you are doing good." he said.

"I guess so. I don't see why Renee wanted me to come. I could have told you that myself." I said, a little put out that they didn't trust me.

"Well…" Charlie said, and I knew I wasn't going to like were this was going. "Your mom and I decided that you will come back for the weekend every week."

"Really? Do you know how worried Edward and the rest of the Cullens will be with me going to Seattle every week?" I asked in disbelief.

"Then tell them. I know you don't want to, but it would be better if they knew." he pointed out. I sighed.

"Well, you don't have a choice, so get used to it. I am going to leave. I am staying at a hotel this weekend, but for the next ones, I will bring you and then go home. Okay?" he said.

I nodded, resigned. I wanted to tell Edward, but I didn't know how. I really don't understand how Carlisle doesn't know. I am glad he doesn't, yet frustrated. How do tell your fiance that you have one of the rarest cancers there is? It isn't easy.

When the kids got back, I let them vote. These books were ones I had never read them before, and even though Alex was fourteen, he still liked it when I read to them. I had just gotten through the first chapter of Peter Pan when the younger three fell asleep almost simultaneously.

I looked at Alex and we both grinned, amused. I picked up Carly and put her in her bed on the other side of the room. Her and Diana shared a room Max and I had our own room and Alex and Daniel shared theirs. They were best friends, as was Carly and Diana. I tucked Carly and Diana in and then went to my room. It took me forever to fall asleep since I was so used to having Edward there, but I eventually fell into a troubled sleep of nightmares.

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! I am going to try to put up general pictures of how the new characters look, the kids, on my profile, but I have never tried before and I am going to have to figure out how first. So bear with me please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just to make the nineteenth birthday thing possible, Bella is not desperate to be changed before she gets any older than Edward, so they have not come to an agreement about her getting changed.**

It was a month after I had started going back to the hospital again. Dr. Westing said he was calling in a specialist in training to look at us this weekend. Yipee. I was at the Cullens when he texted me. I groaned.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked worried. He had been getting increasingly worried about my sudden like of Seattle. I knew he wanted to ask me why I was going, but he didn't, which I was thankful for.

"Nothing. My friend wants me to visit her again this weekend. So I can't spend it with you." I told him, which was my cover story. I had told him I had a friend that wanted some girl time since her boyfriend dumped her. I knew he didn't believe me, but he let it go, which I was thankful for.

"That's okay, love. I think Esme was planning a family hunting trip this weekend anyway. Don't worry about it," he told me, kissing my cheek.

"That's right." Esme said. "You will see each other on Sunday after we get back." she told me. I smiled at her.

"About that hunting trip," Carlisle said, coming into the room. He had just gotten back from work. "I am afraid I have to go out of town to Seattle this weekend myself, for work. So I can't go on the hunting trip. Bella, would you like me to take you with me and drop you off at your friends house? That way Charlie doesn't have to keep going back and forth." He asked.

I froze. There was no getting out of this one. It would draw suspicion if I refused. "Sure," I said as easily as I could. "Charlie would love that. I think he wants to go fishing, he hasn't been able to spend as much time doing that as he would like."

"Then it is set." Edward said, clearly relieved. Even though the newborns were gone, he still worried constantly. "And now, I think I better get you home before Charlie chews my head off." he said and before I could blink, we were at his Volvo. He walked me to the door. "I will be back later tonight. Try not to hurt yourself," he told me.

"No promises, but I will try." I told him.

"Edward." Charlie said, as I opened the door. "You staying for supper?" he asked. "I got pizza."

"No thank you sir," Edward said politely. "I am going home to eat just now. Esme has already cooked."

I rolled my eyes. He grinned my favorite crooked smile at me and my heart leaped. He chuckled. "See you later, Bella. I love you." he said and left.

"Bells?" Charlie asked me after I had finished eating.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to go with me to La Push?" he asked. "Billy and I were going to watch the game."

"Sure, that would be fun." I said.

….

When we got there, I could tell something was different with Jacob right away. He didn't seem angry… he actually seemed happy.

I jumped out of my truck and he gave me a huge hug. "Woah, what's up with the happy Jacob?" I asked as he put me down.

"Are you saying I am never happy?" he demanded.

"Umm…well…." I said, unable to come up with a nice way to tell him 'yes.'

"Never mind. I know I haven't been the best, but I imprinted." he said happily.

"That's great Jake! I am so happy for you!" I said and gave him a hug.

My phone rang before he could answer. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Alice said. "Oh, thank goodness. Your future disappeared. Are you going to La Push?" she asked.

"Um… Well, Alice, I am already there." I said with a grimace.

"What? Bella, you know werewolves aren't safe." She said.

"Alice, I thought we established this. I hang out with vampires everyday. I don't see what the safety difference is. I am fine, seriously." I told her. I know they worried, but I knew what I was doing.

"Well, okay, but-" she got cut off.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward said. I rolled my eyes. "I thought you said you would try to stay safe."

"I am fine, Edward. And I told you I would try not to hurt myself. I am fine in La Push. Are you mad?" I asked hesitantly.

"No love, I am not mad. I am just worried. You know I worry since Alice can't see you and I can't be there to protect you." he said.

"I know, Edward. I have to go now. Jacob imprinted and I want to meet her, okay?" I said, hoping this would let him lay off. I knew that another reason, a big one, that he didn't like me coming to La Push was because of Jacob.

I was right. "Oh, okay. I love you." he told me.

"And I love you." I said and hung up.

"He sure is protective, isn't he?" Jacob asked with a chuckle.

I defended him, like normal. "Well now that you imprinted, would you want your imprint to go hanging out with vampires?" I asked.

"Oh." he said. "Okay, I see his point now."

"Exactly. Now do I get to meet this girl or not?" I asked.

"Sure." he said and led me into town.

"Her dad is Quilette, but her mom isn't. They are separated, and she came to stay with her dad, I am sure you two can relate on that one. She is hyper and kind or reminds me of the psychic blood- I mean vampire." he said, quickly correcting himself.

"Another Alice? God help us." I said dramatically.

He grinned. "Here we are." We had stopped in front of a nice two story house. She came out just then.

"Hi!" she exclaimed happily and pecked Jake on the cheek. "You must be Bella, the Vampire Girl. Jacob has told me so much about you. I hope we can be friends." she said. She had the nature Quilette look, the darker skin and the really dark hair, but her eyes were green. Jake was right, she did remind me of Alice.

"Of course!" I said and smiled at her. We spent the next half hour getting acquainted, when she had to go inside to finish her chores.

"Bye Bella!" she called. "Bye Jacob!" and she went inside.

"So Bells," Jacob asked me as we went back to his place. "How's the cancer doing?"

"Fine, but I have been going to Seattle more lately." Jacob knew because his dad knew. Billy had been there for Charlie when he found out I might die.

"Leah said. I am worried about her. How will she live if her imprint dies?" he asked. "I know I said I think it would be better if you were actually dead than one of them, but at least if you were one of them, I could still see you." he shook his head. "Leah has been considering asking one of the vamps to change him if he was willing. She needs him, I mean, first Sam has to leave her for Emily, if her imprint dies… I don't know what will happen." he said with a shake of his head.

"They might." I said honestly, "But the specialist we see is a vampire too. He could always change him if necessary." I said. "I am worried about Max too. He is getting weaker and it is harder for him to keep things down." I sighed.

"I am sure we are all just worried over nothing." Jacob said, trying to comfort me. "He will be fine and so will you."

"Thanks Jake." I said.

There was a pause. "Do the bloodsuckers know?" Jake asked finally.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Right. Sorry, vampires." he said and looked at me expectantly.

"No, I don't know how to tell them. I am scared of what Edward will think, especially since I haven't told him and we have known each other over a year and are getting married." I said quietly.

"It will be ok, Bells. I am sure he won't mind." Wow, Jacob was actually being nice. I am so glad he imprinted finally.

"Bella? You ready to go home now? The game is over." Charlie called.

"Coming Dad!" I called. "See ya, Jacob." I yelled as I ran and got into my truck.

On the way home I said, "Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?" he asked me.

"Carlisle offered to take me to Seattle this weekend, since he has to go there anyway. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine Bells. Will he bring you back too?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"That's great. I can go fishing with Billy after all. Remind me to call him later."

"Okay, Dad." I said with a smile. "Call Billy." I said playfully.

"Haha, very funny. I meant when we get home." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know you did. That is what makes it funnier!" I said and we laughed.

OoOoOoO

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs with my bag over my shoulder.

"Ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yep," I said with a nervous smile. We got in the car and sped off. I quickly fell asleep, since I hadn't gotten much last night since Edward was gone hunting. The car put me right to sleep and I think Carlisle was grateful since he didn't have to hear me complain about his speed.

We were just entering Seattle when I woke up from my nap. "Where would you like for me to drop you off at honey?" he asked.

"Umm…." what do I tell him. "Can I go to the hospital with you? My friend isn't expecting me for a couple more hours. She is still at work." I said. I knew I shouldn't lie to Carlisle, he was like my second dad, but he would figure out soon enough.

"Okay," he said with an easy smile. "There is blood at a hospital though, Bella." he reminded me teasingly.

"Carlisle, if you can handle it, I think I can too." I told him with a smile. He chuckled.

We pulled up and he led me through a back door into the hospital. I knew he comes here often, so he had his own office. "Stay here, Bella. There is another vampire here and Edward will kill me if I let you near it. A werewolf too, which is new. I can take you to your friends whenever you need me to." I nodded and he picked up our files and left the room. Not thirty seconds later he came back, utterly confused.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella?" he choked out. I don't think I have ever seen a vampire have trouble talking. "You aren't going to your friends house, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry."

"You have… cancer?" he said to clarify.

"Yeah Carlisle, I do. I know I should have told you earlier but-" he cut me off.

"I understand Bella. Really, I do. I have had many patients who didn't want others to know about their cancer, even family. I wish you would have told us, but I do understand why you didn't. Now let's go get you checked out."

I sighed in relief and followed him out of the room. One Cullen down, six more to go. I hope the rest are as easy as Carlisle.

**Do you like it? I will have the next chapter up soon! How do you think Edward should handle finding out? I have an idea, and I want to know what other people think! I think this might be my longest chapter yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I walked out of my office, leaving Bella there for a while. I started flipping through the files and came to the last one. Swan, Isabella. What? Why do I have a file for Bella? Wait, all these kids have cancer de la mort lente. Does that mean Bella has it? How did we not know that?

I walked back into my office. She didn't seem surprised to see me. "Bella?" I choked out. I don't think I have ever had this much trouble talking, including before I became a vampire. "You aren't going to your friend's house, are you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She shook my head. "Nope. Sorry." And she really did look like she was.

"You have… cancer?" I said still not believing it.

"Yeah Carlisle, I do. I know I should have told you earlier but-" I cut her off.

"I understand Bella. Really, I do. I have had many patients who didn't want others to know about their cancer, even family. I wish you would have told us, but I do understand why you didn't. Now let's go get you checked out." I told her. She isn't my first patient that doesn't want people to know about her cancer, and she definitely won't be the last one.

She was the last file, so I should have done her last, but I figured I might as well go backwards in the alphabet for once. I let her lead me to a hospital room.

"So this is where you have been coming for the past couple weeks? Not to a friend's house?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Renee has been getting worried. She wanted me to start coming again, and Charlie agreed, so I didn't really have a choice. The only reason Charlie has been bringing me is because of the recent deaths, I am not worried since I know it is over, but…" she trailed off.

I nodded, considering what she had told me. I was a little surprised she hadn't told us, but like I told her before, I understood. Though I was worried. There was no treatment for this disease yet, she could die any minute. Then I smelt the vampire again. I reached over and gripped Bella's hand so that I would be ready if I needed to protect her from anything. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Vampire." I whispered. She rolled her eyes, and then another doctor came around the corner, that we were walking to. He was the vampire.

He extended his hand for me to shake. "Dr. Cullen. I am glad to finally meet you. Bella here has talked about the Cullen's so much I feel as if I know you. I trust you are all doing well?" he asked. I looked at Bella. She was blushing bright red. I chuckled.

I shook his hand, and it was warmer than my own, which is wrong if he was a vampire. Bella noticed the look on my face and said, "His power is to change his appearance to make himself look more human. He just can't mask his scent." she said with a smile. But how did she know he was a vampire if he didn't look it? "I will explain later, Dad." she said. I smiled when she said that. I had considered her my daughter since the moment Edward had decided he loved her more than he wanted to kill her, but this was the first time she had called me that.

"Okay," I said to her. "Now, let's get to work." I said and we finally made it to her room. I took some blood and checked different things, like her heartbeat and blood pressure. She glared at me when I put the needle in her arm. "Sorry." I whispered to her.

"Well, Bella," Dr. Westing said, "We are done with you. We are going to check out the others. You will know when you can come down." he said. It didn't make any sense to me, but I figured that would be part of the 'explain later.' Dr. Westing and I went on. The next patient, still going backward in alphabetical order, was Snow, Daniel. He was cute and seemed in good health. So did the next kid, Marks, Carly.

The next kid didn't seem to be doing too well. He reminded me of someone recovering from the flu. His name was Horne, Alex.

The next kid, second to last, was Clements, Diana. The little girl was the youngest I had seen yet. But when I went to take some blood, she screamed bloody murder. Dr. Westing winced and held up his hand. 5...4...3...2...1...

"I am here, I am here, chill Di," Bella said running into the room. I looked at her shocked. "Move over Carlisle, let me at her." she said teasingly. I did so. Bella sat on the bed and put the girl in her lap. All the stuff for the blood was beside her.

"Now, I need you all to close your eyes. You too, Carlisle." she commanded. I gave her a confused look. She shook her head. So Diana closed her eyes and so did Dr. Westing, and finally me. That is when Bella started the game. She described something to Diana and the kid had to figure out what it was. I was caught up trying to figure it out myself. By the time she had guessed, she had calmed down.

"That game in nice and all, Bella, but how am I supposed to get her blood?" I asked, slightly exasperated. Diana snickered and Bella held up the small containers with the blood.

"You don't." she told me with a slight smile on her face. "I do." she said and tossed them to me. I caught them in shock. Bella took the kids blood? Bella, who faints at the smell of it and hates needles, just took blood? I couldn't get my head around it.

"Come on Carlisle, let's go see the party pooper." she said and dragged me out of the room. I followed.

"Bella, there is a werewolf here," I told her, worried.

"I know," she said, unaffected by that fact. "It's Leah. You are going to meet her imprint. She is the reason why Alice can't see where I go and for that I will be eternally grateful." she said.

We were at the room now. Bella knocked and then let herself in. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed more confident here. The way we all wished she could see herself on a normal basis, is how she saw herself here.

"Okay, Max. This is Carlisle, the doctor in training," she tried to hide her snickers but failed. I could tell she found it amusing that I was learning things from people four hundred years younger than me, and she was right. It was amusing.

"Hey vamp." Max said. I froze and looked at Bella.

She held up her hands in surrender. "I didn't tell him anything." I believed her, anyway if a wolf had imprinted on him, it doesn't surprise me that he should know.

"I don't see why you bother." He said as I was drawing blood from him.

"Bother with what?" I asked confused.

"Trying to take care of me. I am beyond being saved," he said with a roll of his eyes. That was when Bella snapped. "Stop being so pessimistic! You are going to survive."

"She's right," Leah said, "You have got to stop acting like you are on Death's Door, because if you don't, you will be." she said with a glare.

Max ignored Leah. He turned to Bella. "You wait until you only have six months-" he stopped himself at Bella's stricken look. "Oh my God, Bella. I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't. You acted without thinking, just like you always do." she said angrily and walked out. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, no. I am not explaining to you. Bella can explain to her own dad why she got upset." he said. I liked how he said 'her own dad.' I finished quickly and went to find Bella. She was in her room reading. She looked like she might have been crying a little, but I couldn't tell for sure. The little girls, Diana and Carly were curled up in the bed, asleep. Bella had been reading to them.

"Help me get them to bed, and then I will explain." she whispered so softly I even had trouble hearing her. I walked over and picked up the bigger of the two, Carly. She got Diana and led me to their rooms. We put them down and Bella tucked them in. We went back to her room.

"Okay, where would you like me to start?" she asked me.

"How about when you first got diagnosed." I suggested.

"Okay. I was six years old," she started, but I cut her off.

"You were 6 when you found out you had cancer?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yeah. So is Diana. She found out a week after her birthday. She is going to be seven soon. She has known for almost a year." I couldn't believe it, knowing you had a life threatening disease before you could even understand what it means is horrible.

"Anyway. I had fallen and hurt my arm really bad. So Renee had brought me to the hospital and in the blood tests they found that something wrong. They did some more tests and came back with cancer de la mort lente. Max was there the day I went for my first visit at the hospital. It was his first too. He grew up in Phoenix until about a year before I came up to Forks to live with Charlie."

I nodded, taking it all in. "What about the blood?" I asked. "With Diana? How did you do that?"

She smiled. "When I was younger, my only wishes were to become a doctor and help kids with this disease live and… We will come back to the other thing. So the doctors made sure it happened. I had already learned a lot from watching, and the nurses and doctors taught me a lot. Diana doesn't trust many people to take her blood. I don't know why, but she doesn't. Any other questions?" she asked brightly.

"What was your other wish?" I asked, truly curious. Whatever it was, I know Edward would do whatever he could to make it happen.

"Next question." she said softly. I looked in her eyes. She seemed kind of scared. "I will get to that… but not right yet."

"When we were in Max's room, he said 'only have six months.' What was that about?" I asked.

"You really aren't going to let me get away from this topic are you?" she asked in exasperation.

"Are they connected?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes," she said. "If you think about it, it makes perfect sense, Dad. What is Dr. Westing famous for?" I thought, long and hard and finally it hit me.

"He is the psychic doctor, isn't he? The one that can predict when patients with cancer will die?" she bit her lip and nodded.

"How long does Max have left?" I asked softly. I didn't think I could handle when she was supposed to, so I asked a less dangerous one first.

"He has six months as of yesterday." she whispered.

"And you?" I asked softly.

She took a deep breath. "I am supposed to die on my nineteenth birthday, a month from today. Great birthday present, huh?" she asked. I froze. My daughter in all the major ways was supposed to die in six months. I didn't say anything.

"Say something Dad, please." she begged. I slowly unfroze and locked my gaze with her. "I am not going to die. My other goal was to be the first person to ever outlive Dr. Westing's presumed death date. I only have a month to go. I am sure I can do this. I looked into her eyes and could see how scared she was. She was putting on an act, she was just as scared as any sane person would be.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. Don't worry," I said and gave her a hug. She looked into my eyes.

"I am not worrying. Whatever happens, happens." she said, and she looked like she believed that.

"Any other questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, how long has Max known you were engaged with a vampire?" he asked. "Because you said that there were only three wolves that had imprinted, Sam, Jared, and Quil. When did he find out?"

"As soon as it happened. They all know, Dr. Westing told us all about vampires and werewolves and stuff. Even Diana knows that you are a vampire, though she knows better than to talk about it. I didn't tell them anything about vampires, they already knew. They all want to meet him." she said.

Wow, the one rule in the vampire world, and Dr. Westing had broken it. Nice.

"Why don't you tell Edward? Why didn't you tell him or any of us?" I asked softly.

"I wanted to." she said, "I really did. But I wasn't sure how, and I am kind of scared to. I am scared of his reaction. He is so protective and worries enough already, I don't want to worry him anymore." she ended in a whisper. Her eyelids were starting to droop and I glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning.

"Okay, I understand. Edward is a little over protective. But now I think you should go to sleep young lady." I said in a fake stern voice.

"Okay. Night Dad." she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, honey," I said, tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and went to my office to process what I learned. Even for a vampire, it was a lot to think about.

**What do you think? Any questions or anything I need to clarify? I will try to update again tomorrow, or maybe tonight if I can concentrate enough to write another chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I can't believe that I forgot it was career week for the seniors of Forks High **(AN: Something I made up) **Career week is when you "apply" for a job in the school and for a week, a full seven days, you get to go to that place and do the job with a mentor. We go our folder in Homeroom, telling us what our job was, and who our mentor, the person who would be teaching us, was. I had homeroom with Alice and Edward.

I opened my folder and found that I had been given doctor and Carlisle was my mentor. What do you know, is that perfect or what?

Alice shrieked next to me and Edward groaned. "Oww Alice, that hurt my ear!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I got the same Career as you! We get to work together all week!" oh, that explains her breaking my eardrum.

"What about you, Edward?" I asked.

"I get to be a music teacher," he said with a smile, "Though I really wish I was with you."

"That's okay, I will be safe. I have Alice and Carlisle looking out for me." I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love, why did you sign up for a doctor, though. I thought you can't stand the smell of blood?" he asked.

I figured I might as well get over it." I said with a smile.

"Come on, Bella! We don't want to be late!" Alice said, literally dragging me out of the classroom and to her Porsche. I got in, grumbling about no free will, and Alice drove off.

We got to the hospital and went straight to Carlisle's office. He smiled when he saw us. "Really? Out of the entire graduating class, I get my daughters? Isn't that strange." he said with a smile and a wink.

"How convenient." I said and Alice was bouncing up and down. "Though I have to ask, Alice, why did you decide you wanted to try being a doctor, of all things?"

"I wanted to spend time with you. I never see you anymore. I miss our shopping and Bella Barbie, and even though we can't do that, I still get to spend time with you." she said sincerely.

"I am sorry, Alice. It's just, with my friend and the fact that I need to sleep-" I froze. I could feel the nauseous spread through me and I ran for a bathroom. Carlisle and Alice helped me and Alice held my hair while I threw up. When I was done, I groaned. I had been doing so well, but the cancer was slowing starting to come back.

I brushed my teeth with a toothbrush I keep in my backpack at all times for times like this. I left the bathroom, only to be met by an extremely worried Alice and Carlisle.

"I am fine, really! It is nothing to get upset over, I feel fine! I think the milk might have gone bad or something." I said. I knew Carlisle didn't believe me, but Alice did.

"Okay, now let's go learn how to be doctors!" she said with a smile.

We followed Carlisle around all day. Then he had to take blood and asked Alice if she wanted to do it. She shook her head. "I want to see Bella draw blood, Carlisle." she was grinning widely, which made me wonder if she had a vision of me messing up horribly.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

"Sure." I said and followed him into the room, Alice right behind me. In the room was a little girl, crying, clutching her mom's shirt. The mom looked up apologetically. This must have been what Alice had seen. I go up to the little girl and Carlisle put a restraining hand on Alice.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said with a smile. "What's your name?"

She sniffled. "Emily." she whispered. "What's yours?"

"Bella. I like your name. I have a friend named Emily."

"Really? Can you tell me about her? What is she like?"

"Okay, I will tell you about her." I set her in my lap. "Now everyone in this room, close your eyes and try to picture my friend Emily with me." I said.

I started describing her to them, and I have the girl distracted so I quickly put the needle in her arm, get the blood and put a band aide on. "Now, what were you so upset about before?" I asked her.

"I was scared to get my blood taken." she said as the tears started again.

"You have nothing to worry about, honey. Your blood is already taken, and you didn't realize, see?" I said and showed her the containers with the blood. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't feel a thing." she said in awe.

"I know." I said and kissed her temple. I put her back down on the bed. "Now, whenever you are scared, just keep your mind busy, doing whatever distracts it. I tell stories to distract people, or play a guessing game, or make you imagine something. I am in the hospital a lot since I am a danger magnet. I know things that sidetrack you enough to make it easier." I told her and we left the room.

Alice stared at me in shock. Then she shook her head. "Wow." was all she could muster.

OoOoOoO

I was sitting in the back of Carlisle's car as him, Alice and I drove to Seattle. Yep, Alice was going too, because we had to go with Carlisle to work for seven days. So I guess Alice will be finding out. She is going to be mad at me for not telling her. Oh, well, too late now.

"Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Huh?" I said. I had been lost in my thoughts, Carlisle had been telling us what we needed to know about the cancer, and I had been tuning them out since I already knew it.

"Are you paying any attention to Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yep." I told her.

"Then how many kids are there with cancer de la mort lente at the hospital in Seattle that we are going to?"

"Six." I told her.

"How old are they?"

"The oldest two are eighteen, the next oldest in fourteen, then the next is ten, then eight and then the youngest is six."

"What is the most common treatment for this cancer?" she asked.

"That is a trick question. There is no treatment." I told her, rolling my eyes.

We went inside and had just stepped inside the cancer part of the hospital when Carly, Diana, and Daniel came running up to me. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" they were yelling. I got down on my knees and gave them hugs.

"Hey kiddo's, I hope you guys have been being good for the staff." I said.

"Of course we have." Carly says in a way that tells me I have personally offended her. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because you never seemed to listen to them before." I reminded her with a smile.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." she said then ran in the opposite direction, laughing. The other two quickly followed. I stood up.

"Umm, Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How do you know them? And how do they know you? What is going on? How come I haven't had a vision about this and the futures blank?" she asked, panicking now.

I opened my mouth to answer when I felt a wave of nausea. I ran into my room, which happened to be right down the hall, and threw myself at the toilet just in time. Once again, Alice was there holding my hair. I quickly brushed my teeth when I was done.

"Alice," I said. She looked at me expectantly. "We need to talk." I told her. She nodded and I started explaining.

**I know this is shorter than normal, but bear with me. Thank you everyone who takes the time to read my story! **


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Well, Alice." I said, unsure of what to say. "Let's go to my room so we could talk in quiet."

She nodded and followed me. I sat on the bed crosslegged and she sat across from me. "I have cancer de la mort lente." I started.

She froze. "The disease Carlisle is learning about?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that is how I knew so much about it, even though I hadn't heard a word that Carlisle had told you, I know about it. I have had it for almost thirteen years now." I told her.

It took her a minute. "You were diagnosed when you were six?" she asked, shocked.

I nodded. "So was Max and Diana. Max is the other eighteen year old and Diana is almost seven." I told her.

"What caused you to throw up?" she asked.

"When the stages of cancer come it, we get a flu like sickness, nautia, fever, tiredness. We just have to fight it, but we cant make the white blood cells to fight it for long, so it keeps coming back. Some people completely recover. Carly is supposed to. Most die, after they have had relapses three or four times." I told her.

"How many times have you had a relapse?" she asked.

"This will be my fifth." I told her, with a smile.

"You aren't worried?" she asked.

I shook my head. "If I don't give up, I won't die. And I am not dying."

"What about the blood, though? I thought you got sick from the smell of it?" she asked.

"When I was in biology that day, it was a couple weeks after I had been deemed fit to go back to school. The slightest things made me sick. And I couldn't tell Edward the truth, so I told him it was the smell. And it was, the smell irritates me, but normally doesn't make me sick."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a hurt whisper.

I froze. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how, Alice. I was scared, and I wanted to, but I couldn't. How do you come out and tell the love of your life and your best friend and their family that you have a life threatening disease and could die any time?" I demanded. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay. I truly can't see your point, but I forgive you. I wish you had told us, or one of us." she said. "Why can't I see you?" she asked suddenly. "I would have known if I had been able to see your future."

"You know Leah Clearwater?" I asked her. She nodded. "Leah imprinted on Max, so she is always here. So I have never had to worry about you seeing my future. I hope Max makes it through. He isn't doing so hot." I said with a sigh.

"I am sure he will get better." Alice assured me. "Even though I haven't seen a vision. You just have to wait and see."

I nodded. "Let me introduce you to the other five kids here." I lead her to Diana's and Carly's room. They were in there, drawing.

"Hey, kiddos." I said.

"Bella!" they exclaimed.

They froze when they saw Alice. "This is Alice." I told them.

"Oh, okay." Diana asked. "Bella has told us a lot about you. You are a vampire too?"

Alice looked at me alarmed. "Our doctor is one too. Dr. Westing." Alice was confused, all three of us could tell.

"Alice, Dr. Westing is a vampire and told all of us about them, I didn't." I told her.

"Oh. Okay." she said uneasily. "Yeah, I am vampire."

"And you are Bella's best friend and almost sister." Carly said.

"Yep." she said.

"Come on Alice, let's go meet the boys." I told her.

I walked with her down to Alex and Daniel's room. Alex was laying on his bed, his eyes closed, listening to

his ipod. I walked over and yanked his ear buds out of his ears.

He yelped. "What the hell Bella? What was that for?"

I shrugged. "This is Alice. Alice this is Alex." I said.

"Is that the only reason you came in here?" he asked in exasperation.

I shook my head. "Of course not. Where is Daniel?"

He rolled his eyes. "Is it my job to keep track of the brat?" he coughed deep and I could tell it hurt.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I think he is in Max's room." With that, he put his ear buds back in his ears and laid back down on the bed.

I led Alice to Max's room. Daniel was there, just as Alex had said he would be. Even if he acted like he didn't care about the kid, we all knew he did. Carlisle and Dr. Westing were there as well as Leah and Max.

"Bella!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Hey, Daniel. This Alice." I said. "That is Max, you know Leah, and that is Dr. Westing." I motioned to each one.

"Dr. Westing. Why does that name sound familiar?" Alice mused. After a second, she said, "Oh, you are the psychic doctor, aren't you? You predict the deaths of kids with Cancer de la Mort Lente."

He nodded. "That's me. Now, may I ask why everyone needs to meet in Max's room?" he demanded.

"I was looking for Daniel." I said. "He needs to go to bed now, anyway." I said.

"Only if you read to me." he said, demandingly.

I laughed. "Only if you get ready for bed first." I said.

"Okay!" he said and ran off.

"Come on, Alice." I said and we went back to Diana and Carly's room. I got out Peter Pan, which I was still reading to them. They fell asleep quickly.

Alice helped me put them to bed and we talked until I fell asleep. Towards the end of the night, when I was starting to doze, she got up the courage to ask me when I was supposed to die.

"I have about three weeks left, Alice." I whispered, hesitantly.

"What?" she gasped. "But you aren't sick at all!"

I looked at her sadly. "Don't you remember my throwing up earlier? I am getting sick, slowly, but surely. I don't plan on dieing on my nineteenth birthday, I can assure you."

She pouted. "You better not. It doesn't help your chances if I can't see your future though." she pointed out.

"Whether you can see my future or not doesn't matter, since I am not going to die." I said firmly, knowing I was trying to convince myself too.

"Well, if it gets too bad, Edward will just change you." she said, brightening at the option.

"Yeah, I guess he will." I told her with a smile, still scared about what his reaction would be.

I had nightmares that weren't as bad since Alice knew about the cancer too, but I knew they wouldn't go away until I told Edward.

OoOoOoO

My phone buzzed, telling me there was a text message. See, all the Cullens and I were going to Seattle. Esme had planned a trip that I couldn't get out of since I was supposed to be going to Seattle anyway.

I was riding with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were in front of us, and in front of them were Rosalie and Emmett. We were going slower than they would of liked for my sake. I hate going too fast in cars. Alice was driving, after an extremely long fight with Edward.

I opened up the text. It was from Alex.

Get down her NOW I read. Max is doing bad, and he doesn't think he is going to make it, even though Dr. Westing said he should be fine! You are the only one who could convince him to hang on, even Leah can't!

I gasped. No! Max couldn't give up, he wasn't supposed to die for at least five more months! It was too soon! I am the one who should technically be in his position, considering my assumed death date.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, worried.

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Alice," I whispered, handing her my phone. She looked at it.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked cautiously.

"Step on it." I told her, "And tell Carlisle."

The last thing I remember before I fainted was an extreme acceleration in speed and the sound of a text being sent.

**So sorry for the wait! I had writers block, but i will update again soon! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I shook Bella. I didn't get it. What was the text? "Bella, love. Wake up. Please love?" I begged.

We were almost to Seattle because of the speed Alice was going. She was blocking me.

Bella's eyelids fluttered and she sat up fast. "We are here, Bella." Alice said, pulling in and jumping out. Bella jumped out and pulled me with her.

The woman at the front desk looked up when we came in. _Oh, it is a good thing Bella is here now; I don't know how long Max can hold on._

I followed Bella to a boy's room. Outside of it was a boy that looked about fourteen with blonde hair and green eyes. He was worried. "Bells-" he started.

"I know, Alex, I know." Bella said walking into the room.

The kid looked about eighteen with black hair and blue and looked on the brink of death. The room smelt strongly of a werewolf. Leah was sitting by the boy, holding his hand. She collapsed into Bella when we walked in.

"Bella." A doctor said, coming into the room with Carlisle behind us. "You, Leah, Edward and Alice need to wait in the hall."

How does this guy know Bella? And me? And Alice.

Bella and Leah turned to him with death glares. "We are staying in here and you are not stopping us." Bella said, speaking for both of them. Leah nodded her head in agreement.

"Alice. Edward. Out." Carlisle said pointing to the door.

"But-" I started.

_You will get your explanation later, but Bella is fine. I know what is going on, and prepare yourself, please._

I looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, fine." I said and followed Alice. She started walking down the hall then thought better of it and sat down in one of the chairs. She was still blocking me.

"What is going on Alice?" I asked.

"It is not mine to tell. Bella will tell you, and please go easy on her. She is having a tough time as it is." she said with an icy glare.

"Carlisle told me something along those lines too. I will. Don't worry." I assured her. I could never be mad at Bella, no matter what happened. But what was she hiding?

BPOV

I woke up to Edward staring into my eyes, worried. I sat up fast, remembering what had happened.

"We are here, Bella." Alice said, pulling in and jumping out. I jumped out and pulled Edward behind me.

The receptionist, Sharon, looked up with worry in her eyes as we came in. I kept going. I led them to Max's room.

Alex was waiting outside. "Bells-" he started but I cut him off.

"I know, Alex. I know." I said. I knew he was thinking what I was. The odds, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, were very rare that Max would live. And we both knew that. I walked into the room where Max and Leah were. Leah fell into my arms as soon as she saw me.

"Bella." Dr. Westing said, coming in with Carlisle. "You, Leah, Edward and Alice need to wait in the hall."

Leah and I turned to him with death glares. "We are staying in here and you are not stopping us." I said, speaking for both of us. Leah nodded her head in agreement.

"Alice. Edward. Out." Carlisle said pointing to the door.

"But-" Edward started. I felt bad; he still didn't know what was going on. I was going to have to explain it to him, but now was not the time.

Dr. Westing studied us. "The odds aren't good." he warned us.

"I know, Doc, but how long?" I asked.

"His temperature is high and he cant fight off anything. He cant keep anything down and even the IV isn't helping." I grimaced. This was bad, these were the signs you heard of right before the patient died.

"What if you changed him?" Leah said so quietly I thought I misheard her. A werewolf wanting someone to be a vampire? Then I remembered what Jacob had said.

"**Leah has been considering asking one of the vamps to change him if he was willing. She needs him, I mean, first Sam has to leave her for Emily, if her imprint dies… I don't know what will happen."**

He had told me that just a couple of weeks ago. Max wasn't faring well. He couldn't focus on the conversation much.

"Max?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked at me. "Would you want to be a vampire?" I asked unsure of his answer.

"It would hurt Leah if I was a vampire." was his brilliant response. I rolled my eyes and so did Leah.

"It will hurt me more if you die." She pointed out.

"But you will have to smell me." he said.

"Besides your pointless worrying for me, would you like to be a vampire instead of dying?" She asked. I knew it was hard for her to ask, but she was desperate.

"Hell, yeah. I had always really wanted to become a vampire instead of dying from this stupid cancer." he said.

"Change him." Leah said. "Please." she begged.

"Of course." Dr. Westing said. "Carlisle would you like to do the honors or should I?"

"You can, but I think Bella should leave." he said looking at me.

"No." I stated. "Not happening. I am going to become a vampire eventually anyway. I am not leaving." I knew it was unlikely they would let me stay, but I had to try.

"Bella, it is not something a human should witness. Whether they are going to become one or not." Dr. Westing said gently.

"Are you going to do it in here?" I asked. "What would people say when he starts screaming? You can't produce a body." I pointed out.

"We will say he died of the cancer, and he doesn't have any family that we need to produce a body for." It was true; his parents had died last year, which is when his health really started to fail. "We need to get him to my house. We have to leave now. You too have to cover for us." he said looking at Leah and I.

"Alright. Go. Before he gets worse." I said, shooing them out of the room. With that they were gone.

I paced back and forth, probably driving Leah crazy. She just watched me with listless eyes.

Ten minutes later, they were back.

"I am going to tell the nurses that he died and that I have already taken care of him. Then I am getting off work and going back to him. Nobody will be able to hear him scream, I live way out.

"You left him by himself?" Leah gasped in shock.

"Like I said, I am going back now, you can come with me, if you like." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Okay." Leah said quietly.

They left the room and I followed listlessly behind. I got out and saw Edward. The fear and shock and sadness I had felt came as a rush all at once and I fell into his arms sobbing. He held me, not saying anything, just being there.

Finally, I calmed down and saw Alex. "Is he really dead?" Alex whispered.

"No," I said with a forced smile. "Everything just caught up with me at once."

"Vampire?" He asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

Edward froze next to me. I nodded at Alex.

"Okay then." He came and squeezed my shoulder, then turned and walked away, to the kids rooms. I knew he understood. The fact the Max had been about to die over five months before his presumed death date had scared me. I had only had two weeks until my birthday, my expiration date.

I felt sick all of a sudden. "Bathroom." I whispered to Edward desperately.

I was there before I could blind, since there was nobody around, which didn't help the nausea.

I vomited everything in my stomach into the toilet and then brushed my teeth. Edward was there the whole time.

"Get the rest of your family." I told him. "I guess it is time I tell you everything. I will explain EVERYTHING. Not one question will go unanswered as long as I know the answer. I promise. I have been lying to you, but you deserve to know the truth." I ended in a whisper. "Please don't get mad at me."

He nodded. "I am not mad. I will not get mad. I am just worried, Bella. It is hard to see the love of your life pass out, run into another boys room, and then throw up." he pointed out.

"Max is the boy. He is like my brother in so many ways. Leah is his imprint. That is why she was here. Now, what do you say we go get your family and I can explain."

"Our family, love. No matter what you haven't been telling me, it is our family." he said and kissed me. Then we left the room to find the others.

**Does anyone think someone in the family should be mad that Bella didnt tell them? Like Rosalie maybe? Or should everyone be okay with it? The sooner I get answers, the sooner I can write the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

We got everyone but Carlisle and I led them to my room. They sat down and looked at me, confusion written on their faces. I took a deep breath.

"What do you know about Cancer de la Mort Lente?" I figured that would be a good beginning question.

"Isn't that the cancer Carlisle is studying?" Esme asked.

"Indeed it is." Carlisle said, walking in. He took a seat.

"It is the most rare form of cancer, right? It wears on you slowly and then kills you because your immune system can't fight it." Rosalie said.

"A doctor named Dr. Westing can predict when patients suffering from it are going to die." Jasper added.

"It is normally discovered in early childhood." Emmett said.

"Correct." I said.

"Love, what does this have to do with you?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I have Cancer de la Mort Lente. So did Max. Alex, the boy outside of Max's room does too. Three other kids in this hospital have it." I said. I kept pacing and my eyes were on the floor. I couldn't bear to meet his eyes, scared that I would see anger, pain, and disgust, the things that scared me out of telling him.

"I have had it since I was six. I was diagnosed when my fever got too high that my mom had to take me to the hospital. Max was diagnosed the same time I was. Diana, one of the other kids, was diagnosed last year, a week after her birthday. She isn't supposed to live past her early teens. Alex is doing bad; he is probably not going to live much longer. Daniel and Carly, thank God, are supposed to make full recoveries, but that can change at any time."

I finally looked up, aware that I was rambling. Edward was frozen. I continued. "The doctor here, Dr. Westing, is a vampire. That is how Alex and Max knew, that is the reason I took finding out you were a vampire just fine. The other kids, even Diana, know about vampires." I paused. "Are you mad at me?"

Edward snapped out of it and was at my side in a flash. "Of course not." I sighed in relief. "This is what you have been hiding from me?" he asked.

I nodded. "I am sorry." I whispered.

"Why?" he asked, hurt.

"Because you worry enough as it is, and I hate it that you worry so much for pointless stuff that probably won't happen, but I was really hoping to avoid giving you something to actually worry about. All Renee does is worry about me too. It gets tiring."

"I am sorry, love. I will try not to worry so much, but that will not be easy." he said.

"I know, and I understand. I just ask that you try to be calm." I leaned into him. "Any questions?" I asked.

"Is that why you kept throwing up lately?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, nausea is on of the symptoms." I told him. He nodded thoughtfully.

"When was Max supposed to die? Was it close to his predicted death date?" asked Rosalie. Everyone glared at her.

"Max had about five months left. His health started failing drastically when his parents died, though. When he met Leah, he started getting better and started fighting to stay alive, but by then it was too late. He was already too sick." I said. "Leah imprinted on him, probably one of the best things that could have happened to both of them. It would have killed Leah if he died."

"Wait, I thought he already died?" Jasper said.

I shook my head. "Well, he kind of is, but Dr. Westing changed him at Leah's request and Max's consensus."

"Oh, okay." Jasper said.

"What about the other kids? When is Alex and Diana supposed to die?" Asked Esme. I could tell they were all trying to find a way to ask me when my death date was, but were either too scared to know the answer, or not sure how to ask it politely.

"Alex is fourteen now, and he is supposed to die at about fifteen and a half. His dad died in the war, and he kind of gave up, like Max. But Alex still tried, though not as much, he still tried to live for his mom's sake." I told them.

"And Diana? She is a bundle of energy. Dr. Westing said that the maximum she will live to is fourteen. I try not to dwell on that though. She is doing good now. Her parents abandoned her at the hospital when they found out she was sick." I said.

"The poor dear." Esme exclaimed. "Who could do such a horrible thing?"

"Diana's parents. They didn't like that there only child wasn't _perfect. _They said so in the note they left. It makes me sick that parents could actually be that way with their own kids." I said in disgust.

"I agree." Edward said. "If you are lucky enough to have a child, you don't give up on them for anything."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"When are you supposed to die?" Rosalie asked.

Edward growled at her, but it was in my ear. I flinched. "Sorry, love." he apologized.

"It's okay. Do you want to know?" almost imperceptibly, he nodded.

"My expiration date, as we call it, is on my nineteenth birthday, two weeks from now." I said quietly. Carlisle and Alice though they knew it already, flinched.

Jasper cringed from all the emotions, or maybe it was from the information he had just heard. I don't know.

Rosalie gasped, looking at me shocked.

Esme sobbed into Carlisle.

Edward tightened his grip on me and dry sobbed into my hair. His grip was so hard it hurt. "Ow, Edward." I whispered.

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry." He immediately relaxed his grip. "You are not going to die. Trust me." he said quietly.

"It's okay. I do trust you. I don't plan on dying." I said.

Emmett's reaction was the most surprising of all. After he got over the initial shock, he ran out of the room, almost too fast for his human charade.

Rosalie went after him. I buried my head in Edward's chest. He rubbed soothing circles into my back.

Finally he broke the silence that had engulfed us after Emmett had left. "Has Dr. Westing been wrong yet?" he asked.

I hesitated. "No." I finally said, "But he will be eventually. And I plan on making that sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I am not dying in two weeks. One of my few goals is to be the first person to live past the expiration date he puts on his patients. I am getting close."

"Which could be a bad thing." Edward pointed out.

"It is only a bad thing if you are in a condition like Max's, or maybe Alex's. But not in mine. I am doing fine." I said.

"Yet you have been throwing up all week." he said.

"I think that is going to stop soon." I muttered. I was working on a theory, and me telling the Cullens about my disease is going to help me immensely in seeing if the theory is correct. I hoped it would be.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Edward." Alice snapped. "She is fine. Don't worry."

"You didn't have vision." Edward said. It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I haven't. But I don't need a vision to know that Bella will be fine." she said and dragged Jasper out of the room with her.

Esme came over and hugged me. "See you later sweetheart." she said, and her and Carlisle left, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You said one of you few goals. What was another one?" Edward asked.

I yawned. "I will tell you later, but right now, I really would just like to sleep." I said, begging.

"Of course, love." he said and started humming my lullaby.

That was the first night in months that I had a dreamless sleep.

**Another chapter up! Has anyone seen Soul Surfer? Did you like it? If you haven't, you should, it is really good. I will update again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up, but I wasn't in Edwards arms. I sat up fast.

"He went hunting, Bella." Jasper said.

He startled me. I quickly recovered. "Oh. Okay."

"Sorry I scared you." Jasper said with a smile.

"Not your fault." I noticed his eyes were extremely gold. "Did you already go hunting?"

"Yeah. If I am going to be hanging out in a hospital, I need to have control over my blood lust." He said. "Are you okay?"

I started to nod, but then felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I got to the toilet just in time. Jasper was beside me, holding my hair for me. He looked worried.

"Jasper, you don't need to be in here for this. I am fine." I insisted.

"You are my little sister. I am staying." He insisted.

I blinked in surprise. He had never called me his little sister before, he always kept his distance from me.

He raised an eyebrow. "You are shocked. Why?" he asked.

Stupid empath. "You never called me your little sister before." I said with a shrug. I started brushing my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth.

"I have always considered you my little sister, even if I haven't acted like it. I know I normally keep my distance, but I do it so that I won't be a danger to you."

I nodded, my toothbrush still in my mouth. "I understand Jasper. Really."

"Emmett is upset. I can't tell why, but he is. Just so you know." I knew it, I knew someone would be mad at me for not telling them, though I didn't expect it to be Emmett.

"Don't worry, Bella. I am not sure why, but he is taking this as hard as Edward. Alice is as upset too, but she had some time to get used to it. Everyone is worried, Rose and myself included. I know you don't want us to be worried about you, but that isn't going to change the fact that we are. I suspect that everyone has more questions now that they have gotten over the initial shock."

"I know, Jasper. I know. I will answer them." I told him.

"Bella?" A velvet voice said from the door.

"Edward." I exclaimed and threw my arms around him.

"Hello, love." He said and kissed me, leaving me gasping for breath.

He chuckled. "I think everyone has some more questions, if you don't mind." he said.

"Of course I don't mind." I walked out of the bathroom to find my extremely worried vampire family waiting for me.

"Okay, questions." I said, sitting on the bed.

"Before that, Bella, I need your help." Carlisle said, walking in. He looked agitated.

"What with?" Edward asked before I could reply.

"Diana." Carlisle and I said at the same time.

I got up. Everyone followed me.

"This is going to be interesting." Alice said laughing and Edward looked frustrated.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" He asked.

"Don't you wish you knew." She teased. Edward growled.

"Oh, chill. You will find out soon enough." I told him, smirking.

"Fine." He huffed.

I fell behind everyone with Alice. "Is everyone going to be okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yes. No one is going to lose control, don't worry." she assured me. No one had heard our conversation, luckily.

We walked into Diana's room. Her face was tear streaked. "Bella!" she wailed.

"It's okay sweet heart." I said. I gathered her in my lap.

"We tried to do it without waking you up, but she wasn't having that." Carlisle said apologetically.

"It is fine. Wake me up whenever you need to." I reassured him.

"Now, everyone has to close their eyes." I told them. Everyone but Edward listened. "Edward, you too." I said with a chuckle.

"Fine." he said and sighed.

I started telling her the story of Beauty and the Beast, but making it with me and Edward. He cringed at a few parts, but I finally finished and he was grinning by the time I was done.

"Okay, I still don't get why you had to come in here." Jasper said, feeling the confusion of everyone but Alice and Carlisle.

I held up the blood. "This." I said.

His eyes widened in shock. "I didn't even notice her blood taken! You would think we would have smelt that."

"Bella is very good at hiding her taking the blood. I will never understand how she does it." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Wait." Edward said, grasping what was going on. "Bella took the blood?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. "When I am here, I am the only one she lets take her blood."

He came over and hugged me. "You are amazing." He whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Now, can we go back to your room so we can ask questions?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." I said. We got in there and sat down.

Esme asked the first question. "Why didn't you tell us?" she sounded sad.

I hesitated. No one, not even Max, exactly why I didn't want to tell the Cullens about my cancer. I figured they might as well know. I looked up and saw a flash of Alex's hair. "Alex, you can come it, there is no need to eavesdrop." I called.

"Darn. Sorry Bella, but I wanted to hear this story too." he said.

"I don't care. You all deserve to hear it, if you want." Everyone looked curious. I took a deep breath.

"When I lived in Phoenix, I had a best friend that I told when I was twelve. She was the first person I had told, and she went and told the school. Soon, everyone knew. Gossip travels fast. I didn't have any real friends after that. The people that were my friends avoided me like the plague, and people that I didn't even knew acted like my friends because they pitied me. The rest just straight out insulted and teased me. I finally had enough of it. I decided to move in with Charlie, instructing him not to tell anyone. He didn't. I wanted a fresh start with friends who liked me for me, not because they felt bad I was going to die soon. And gossip at Forks High travels just as fast as in Phoenix."

A tear escaped my eye. I had never told this story before, and it hurt. Edward pulled me to his chest. "It's okay, love. It's okay." He whispered in my ear.

"I am sorry, Bella." Esme said sadly.

"It's okay. It feels good to tell someone. You guys are the first people I ever told." I said.

"Now I get it." Alex said and walked out of the room.

"What does he get?" Jasper asked.

"Do you know how many people told me to tell you guys? I wanted to, but I was scared to. He gets why I was hesitant now." I explained.

"I wish you had just told us." Emmett said. He came over and scooped me up in a hug. I had never seen him that serious before. "You better not die." he said, still hugging me.

"Can't….. breathe…Em" I gasped.

He dropped me on the ground fast and Edward caught me before I fell over.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's okay." I told him. I yawned, I was tired again. Uh oh.

"Do you want to go to sleep, love?" Edward asked worried.

I didn't want to, but I needed to. I nodded. "Sleep, Bella." he whispered and started humming my lullaby.

EPOV

After Bella fell asleep, I went to find Dr. Westing. He was in his office.

"Edward. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Tell me about Bella's condition." I said.

"Ah." he said. "I have never seen anyone like her."

"Me neither." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Did you know that I add an extra month onto the end of the presumed death date for each patient?" He asked me.

"No, I didn't know that. But what is your point?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't Bella tell you how much time she had left until she was supposed to die?" He asked.

"Yeah, she said she had… two weeks." I had trouble getting those words out. "Wait, does that mean…" I couldn't finish.

"Bella should be dead by now, Edward." He told me gently. I growled. He held up his hands in surrender. "I am just stating a fact. Bella shared her theory with me, and I am starting to think she is correct." He mused.

"What is her theory?" I asked, curious.

"Well, let me start with her evidence. Max's parents died last year. He became depressed. That is when his health started failing. He met Leah and had a reason to live again. But it was too late, his health was too bad."

I nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"Alex's dad died fighting in the war last year." He continued. "He started doing badly too. His health is, unfortunately, failing."

"Diana, the little girl Bella took such a liking to, her parents abandoned her. I think that is why she only lets Bella take her blood. Bella is the only person she trusts not the abandon her. She is depressed on the inside, though she hides it well."

"Now, on the other hand, Carly's parents both care about her and support her and are there for her. She is expected to live past this."

"Daniel, his parents died when he was quite young. He doesn't remember them, and his brother cares for him. He is upbeat and is never sad. He is supposed to live too." he paused.

"And Bella?" he said. "She never had both of her parents around. Though they both love her unconditionally, I know she wishes they were still together." He said. I nodded, I had picked up on that too.

"Do you see the pattern here, Edward?" he asked.

I nodded. "The ones who got depressed for a period of time aren't supposed to live." I stated.

"Precisely!" he said. "Bella is only alive because of you." he paused. "Though she gave us all quite a scare."

"What do you mean?" I asked, alarmed.

"When you left, she became…. Extremely depressed. Her health failed drastically. She was almost dead a week after you left. Then, all of a sudden, she started living again. When I asked her about it, she said. 'I promised. I promised I would stay alive… for Charlie.' I never understood that. Do you?" he asked me.

"When I left, I told her to take care of herself. Not to do anything stupid. I added for Charlie because I was trying to make a clean break. Asking her to take care of herself for _my_ sake would have never made that possible, though it gave me a slight peace of mind that she did promise me."

"I am glad you made her do that. If you didn't, there is no doubt she would be dead now." he said, seriously.

"So would I." I said truthfully. "I wasn't about to live, knowing she was dead. She had to chase me to Volterra, did she tell you about that?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. She told me. The effects mates can have on each other is amazing, isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"Have you found your mate yet?" I asked.

He nodded. "My mate, Kathryn, is at our home with Leah and Max right now. And now, I must get back to work. Any last questions?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The rest are for Bella. But if I have any more, I will come to you." I said. I rose and went back to Bella. Her face was flushed and she was tossing and turning. "Edward." she said in her sleep. "Don't go!" she cried.

Oh no. She was having another dream of when I was leaving her. "I am sorry." She cried out.

"Bella, love." I said, running to her side. "Wake up. It is only a dream. I am still here. I am not going anywhere." I shook her.

She sat up fast. "Edward," She sobbed.

"It's alright my angel. I am here, there is nothing to worry about. I love you." I said.

"I love you." She said, her voice muffled because her face was still buried in my shirt. Her stomach growled then.

She pulled back, her face red. "Sorry." She said.

"Let me get you something to eat. What would you like?" I asked.

"Spaghetti." She told me. "Please."

"Coming right up. I love you." I said and kissed her forehead. Then I went to get my love some food.

**Longest chapter in a while! And **madnessdownunder2**, the name of the movie is Soul SURFER, not Soul Searcher. I hope I cleared any confusion!**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

Edward came back with my food and I scarfed it down. I was still feeling kind of sick. I was hungry though.

"So," I asked Edward, who was playing with my hair. "When are we going back to Forks?"

"We aren't." Alice said, coming into the room with Jasper.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"Carlisle and Dr. Westing decided that you need to be here for the next couple of weeks." she explained.

"You have got to be kidding. What about school?" I asked. I should have already graduated but I had been held back a year because I couldn't keep up because I was sick. I didn't want to procrastinate even more.

"You are supposed to die in two weeks and you are worried about school?" Emmett boomed, laughing as he came into the room with Rosalie behind him.

I hated it when people did that. I got up and stormed out of the room, leaving the Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie shocked.

"What did I say?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Bella," Edward said, coming up behind me. "What's wrong love?"

I shook my head. I hated feeling weak, but the tears were coming anyway. "Nothing." I said.

"Apparently something is wrong." he said. "Or you wouldn't be so upset."

"It isn't rational. Or important. It doesn't matter. It's nothing." I repeated.

"I want to know anyway. Maybe I could help." he said. He really wanted to know and I could tell he was trying to read my mind.

"I want to graduate." I said before I could stop myself. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Oh…" He said. "But that isn't everything and you know it. What else is wrong? And you can take classes to make up for not graduating with everyone else." He suggested.

"I hate when people tell me I am supposed to die in such and such time. Because its like they have no faith in me. Like Dr. Westing is always going to be right and nothing is going to change it! And I have already given up with graduating with everyone else! This is my second time repeating twelfth grade!" I exploded. Oops, I hadn't meant to say that.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Why is it your second time?" He persisted.

I sighed. "Last year, I got sick. Almost as sick as I did when you left. I had to drop out for the year to get better, than my parents decided it would be better if I just repeated the grade. But I didn't want to do it in Phoenix, so I moved to Forks. I don't want to have to do that again because I am sick."

"Let me talk to Carlisle, love. See what he thinks. And nobody will make a referance to such and such time again. Okay?" He asked lovingly.

I sighed. "Yeah. Sorry I blew up. But it really eats at me." I said quietly.

"I understand love, really, I do." He said. "I love you. I will see you later."

As soon as he was gone, I felt sick. Majorly sick. I was close to Alex's room, so I ran in to his bathroom and vomited. I felt a cool hand at my forehead and neck and saw Alex out of the corner of my eye, leaning on the door looking worried.

I pulled up. Esme was there with me this time. "Hi, mom." I said without thinking as I got my toothbrush. Her eyes widened. "You don't have to be in here." I told her.

"Yes I do. You are my daughter as much as Rosalie and Alice is." She said and hugged me from behind while was brushing my teeth.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "Renee worries, but she was never really there for me, you know? Charlie is the same way. When I was younger, all I wanted was someone to comfort me and tell me it would be alright… sometimes I wish for that still." I ended quietly.

"It will be alright, Bella. I am here, Carlisle is here, Edward is here and the others are here for you too. Don't forget it. We love you, sweetheart." She said in my ear.

I turned around and hugged her. "I love you guys too. All of you." I said. My stomach growled then.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It would be pointless. It will just come back up." I told her.

She looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course." I said.

I went back to my room. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were still there. "Sorry Bella." Emmett said. "I really don't know what I said, but whatever it is, I am sorry." He sounded so sad.

"It's okay, Em." I told him. "I just don't like references to when I am supposed to die." I told him.

"Like with Max that day I found out?" Carlisle asked, coming in with Edward.

I nodded. "I was pissed off at him. He hated references just as much as I did and yet he still made them to me. It got me mad." I said shrugging.

"What happened with Max?" Edward asked.

"He was sulking about being sick and I told him to suck it up. He told me to wait until I am in my six month range. That was two weeks ago." I said.

"And now he is dead?" Alice said. "He had months left!"

"Oh, I know. Sometimes I think he knew what he was talking about," I mused.

"What do you mean?" Alice said sharply.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I asked, shocked. "Oops, forget about it." I said.

"What. Did. You. Mean?" Alice repeated.

"Nothing." I snapped and took a deep breath. I wasn't feeling good at all, and I wanted to sleep.

"He gave up. Do you mean that you thought of that before?" She demanded.

"Of course." I snorted. "I did give up. Almost one year ago." I said, putting a hand to my forehead. I wasn't feeling good at all.

"Why?" She asked.

"What happened almost one year ago, Alice?" I whispered.

"We left." Emmett said, in shock.

"Duh." I said.

"You almost let yourself die because of us?" Esme gasped.

Alex walked in then. "I don't know personally how she even survived."

"What?" Edward asked.

"She was worse than Max. No, worse than that. She was ten times as bad. At least. It was horrible."

"Alex." I warned.

He kept going. "I don't have any idea how she came back from the state she was in. I really don't. But I do know that I know what she means. Giving up? That would be so much easier than living, we all agree with Max. Most of us do give up. So don't go giving her shit about considering it." He snapped and walked away.

I groaned, my head was throbbing. My stomach hurt and I felt weak. The last thing I heard was Alice yelling, "Catch her!"

EPOV

I hadn't realized how bad my leaving was for Bella. Worse than I had known at the time. When she fell, she scared me. So much. I caught her and Carlisle came in.

He took some blood from her quickly and then hooked her up to an IV.

"She is getting much worse, Edward. I don't know how this turn of events will effect her. I talked to the school about what you told me. The teachers agreed to come here to give her her exams. That way she can graduate." He kissed Bella's forehead. "I have to go check on Max. See you later. And make sure you are here when she is back. She will need the support."

With that, he left, leaving me to worry endlessly about Bella, the love of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I woke up to a cool hand on my forehead.

I opened my eyes to Edward's golden worried ones. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked. There was concern across his beautiful face.

"Yep." I said. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling good?" He asked.

"She never does. Dr. Westing said that that is what is going to be the death of her." Diana said, running in the room. "I was worried, Bella." She said quietly.

"I'll be fine, Di." I said.

"But you are so sick! You passed out! That is one of the worse stages you could be in!" she exclaimed, her worried eyes baring into mine.

"I am okay. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Almost a day." She said. Then she got up and ran out of the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked at him. "I am sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For thinking of giving up. You guys all seemed upset, last I can recall." I said.

"As long as you are okay, I am fine." Edward promised. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I have a surprise for you." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed. "Well, Carlisle set it up, but everyday, starting tomorrow, one of your teachers is going to come down here and give you your exam so that you can graduate."

My eyes widened in shock. "Really?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded. "The students don't know about the cancer, but your teachers do. They agreed in a heartbeat." he smiled at my obvious excitement.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him.

"Anytime, love. You don't let me do much for you, I am glad I could do this." He said.

Carlisle came in. "Diana said you were up. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Thanks Dad!" I was bouncing.

Carlisle looked confused. "Calm down, it isn't good for you to be moving this much." He chastened lightly, "And for what?"

"The exams?" I said.

"Oh, your welcome, sweetheart." he said. "Do you feel sick?" He asked.

I did a mental inventory. I had listened and stopped bouncing. My stomach was slightly queasy, I knew it would be pointless to eat. I had a slight headache, but I was used to those. My leg muscles were sore, which normally happened when you start getting sick again. Your muscles start getting sore and kind of rubbery.

"I am slightly queasy. The edge of a headache. Legs are sore." I told him.

Edward looked worried. "Relax, Edward. I am fine. Don't worry about me. That happens when I am not sick too." I told him, which was a half truth. The headache did, and sometimes the queasiness. But the sore muscles? They were bad. Carlisle knew it too, because he gave me a pointed look.

"Your muscles are sore. That is NOT good." Edward said.

"What part of cancer has ever been good, Edward?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Bella!" Charlie said, walking into the room. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He was worried, which didn't surprise me. The fact that he was here though, did. He was never came to the hospital. Even last year when I had gotten as bad as I did after Edward had left, he hadn't been up here to visit.

"Yeah, I am fine. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You are sick. What wouldn't I be doing here?" he asked, confused.

"You never visited before." I muttered so quietly that he couldn't hear, but I know Carlisle and Edward did. Louder, I said, "I don't know. You have work."

"I do have to get back, but I took today off to visit you. I called Renee but her and Phil are on vacation." He said apologetically. Of course they are. Leave it to my mom to plan a vacation when I could possibly be dying. Go figure.

"Well, Charlie, I have some work I need to do on Bella, so you might want to step out." Carlisle said. Charlie hurried out of the room.

Esme slipped in then. Carlisle quickly shut the door and all three turned to look at me with weird expressions on their faces. "What?" I demanded.

Esme broke the silence. "Your mom is taking a _vacation _instead of being here with you for what could possibly be your last days?"

"And your dad can't leave work long enough to stay here with you?" Carlisle asked.

I snorted. "That is a plus. This is the first time he has come to visit me. I mean, when I first started coming back here, Charlie insisted on driving me. He dropped me off and left. Things havent been the same with them since I got sick."

"You sound like you don't care." Carlisle said, confused.

"Sound." I said, "Is the key word. But I learned quite a long time ago that getting upset is pointless, because it doesn't change anything."

"Wait," Edward said, his eyes widened in anger and worry, and something else that I couldn't exactly place. "When you were here, almost dead last year because we left," He took a deep breath. "You were by yourself?"

I nodded. "Well…. I had the others. Max and Alex are like my brothers and the little kids know how to cheer me up, and Jacob was here when he could be too…" I trailed off.

"Jacob knew?" Edward asked, hurt.

"He knew since I was diagnosed. Billy is Charlie's best friend, remember? I asked him not to say anything, and when he was a wolf and knew about your mind reading, I asked him not to think about it either. Sorry." I said, and I truly was.

"It's okay, I guess he could have found out from Leah too." He pointed out. I nodded.

"Bella," Carlisle asked, he sounded strange. "Do you need anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't be able to keep it down."

He nodded. "Okay. You will be fine." He said, sounding like he was trying to assure himself of that fact instead of me.

"I know." I said with a forced grin. Because I knew the extent. I knew that I was not far from getting as bad as Max. Because I was in the position he was a week before he died. And I still had two weeks left to go.

EPOV

I felt absolutely horrible. Not only had our leaving caused Bella to get sick again, but her parents barely cared about how sick she was. Her parents worried about her, but weren't there to make sure she was alright. Carlisle and Esme were upset too.

_No wonder she was scared to tell us, if that is how her own parents react. _Carlisle thought.

_I can't believe any parents could be that mean!_ Esme exclaimed in her head. I nodded grimly to her.

Carlisle and Esme left, and Bella and I sat there in silence. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence.

"Edward," She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"If I got bad enough… that I would die," She asked, "Would you change me? I know you are against it, but I need to know." she said. "You are the person I would want to change me. You know that."

I hesitated. I had been considering it. I needed her too much to let her die. "Though it is extremely selfish, if you wanted it and were about to die, I would. In a heartbeat."

She smiled. "Okay. If I get that bad…. Do it. I don't care if you think it is selfish, because it isn't."

I was still uneasy. What if she didn't want me once she had eternity to search for someone better? She was studying me. "What is it?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing." I said, with a forced smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "There is something. Tell me." she said.

"It's nothing, Bella." I told her.

"It's something. What is wrong?" She demanded.

"I was… worried… scared….wondering… if…." I trailed off.

"What?" She asked.

"If you would still want me once you were immortal." I said, and looked down.

She pulled my face up to look at her. "Edward." she said. "I only want to be changed for you. I love you. Do you really think that if I was changed, I would leave? That I don't love you?" she asked. "If I wanted to be changed that bad, I could have asked Dr. Westing to do it. But I want you to because I love you. I want you to be the one to change me because…" she trailed off.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you changed me, I would know that you wouldn't leave again. That you really love me and want to be with me for eternity." she whispered.

"Bella," I sighed. "Of course I do. But I would cause you pain. The change hurts. And it would be my fault. And there wouldn't be anything I could do." I said.

"It wouldn't matter because I would be with you forever." she said. "Now that we both got our insecurities out of the way, I think I might be able to keep something down. You want to go get Carlisle? I want to see what he thinks I should eat."

"Okay, love. I will be back shortly." I said, and left.

**Okay, another chapter done! I have spring break this week! YAY! I am soo happy, I hate getting up early! Happy belated Easter!**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I sighed with relief as I put down my pencil. I had just finished my last exam, calculus.

"Thank you Mr. Varner. I really appreciate it." I said. And I did. I got to take my exams so that I could at least qualify for graduating even if I wouldn't be able to make it to the graduation itself.

"How did you do, love?" Edward asked me, coming in as Mr. Varner left.

"I don't know. Horrible, probably since it seemed to make sense." I snorted.

He laughed, and it was nice to hear. From all the worry lately, nobody had been laughing much, especially him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice said, running way too fast for her human charade, into my room.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked.

"You and me are going shopping." she said.

"Alice-" I started.

She interrupted me. "Dr. Westing and Carlisle think that you need a vacation. I cant see anything bad happening, so come on. Please?" she begged me.

Against my better judgement, I complied. "Fine, Alice. I will go. But if I feel sick," I warned, "You will bring me back here. I will not fake it just to leave, but I can't be at the mall like that."

She nodded. "Got it." Then she ran off.

Alex came in. "You are going shopping?" He asked, shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice is a force of nature that can not be stopped, Alex. You learn quickly it is best to just go with the flow and especially never to argue." I grinned at him. I had been feeling better, but I was scared to go out. I don't want to get sick again.

"Remind me never to talk about shopping with her around. Will you get me this game while you are out?" he asked, handing me the money and a picture of it. "I need to give Daniel something for his birthday."

That's right, his birthday was soon. A couple days before mine. I hadn't thought of what to get him. I guess I would figure it out while I was out.

Rosalie ended up going with us, she had been a lot nicer to me lately, which I was glad for. I was finally getting along with all the Cullens.

I went into the game story and got the do-it-yourself monopoly board Alex wanted to get for Daniel. I had to agree, he would love it.

I was considering what to get for Daniel. It finally dawned on me. Art supplies. Most kids his age couldn't handle art supplies, but he was a gifted artist. He would draw and paint, but I knew his supplies were running low. I had just checked out and got to the place I was meeting Alice and Rose when I felt a peculiar sensation run through me and I blacked out.

APOV

Carlisle and Dr. Westing had suggested I take Bella out. Of course, I decided that we should do shopping, that is what I always suggest. And she agreed easily, too!

I was in Aeropostal when I got a vision that would take place in a matter of seconds.

_Bella walked up to our meeting place. She sat down at a table. A strange look crossed her face and she blacked out. Nobody noticed, but she was still breathing._

I snapped out of it and ran a little too fast for human pace to Bella. I called Rose on the way. "Rose, where are you?"

"Victoria's Secret." she said, "Why?"

"I just got a vision of Bella. She needs help." I said. "Call Carlisle, see what he wants us to do and meet me at the meeting spot." I said.

"Got it." Rose said and hung up.

I got to Bella to find her slumped in a chair.

"Bella, Bella, wake up, please." I begged, shaking her.

"Alice." I heard Rose say as she walked towards us.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Carlisle said to try and wake her up. If that doesn't work, get her to the car and the hospital as soon as possible. We need to leave regardless, but he said if she wakes up, it is better.

I was shaking her again. "Bells, come on. You have to wake up." I begged. She didn't even stir. So Rose and I picked her up and got to the car fast. I laid her down in the back seat and Rose kept Bella's head in her lap. I was shaking from fear. I stepped on it and we didn't see any cops on the way. Carlisle and Dr. Westing came out and got her as soon as we pulled in.

Jasper came over and pulled me in for a hug. I dry sobbed into his chest. Emmett held Rose, trying to comfort her. The only thing running through my head at the moment was _This is my fault, if I had stayed with her, or if we hadn't gone shopping, or-_

Edward cut me out of my thoughts. "Alice, it isn't your fault. It is nobody's fault. You couldn't have seen it. Bella doesn't blame you, I am sure of it." he tried to assure me.

"Thanks, Edward. That helps." I told him.

He looked worried. "She will be okay." I whispered to him. "Trust me."

"But you didn't see that." He said, agonized.

"You're right, I didn't. But Bella wouldn't want you worried about her either." I reminded him.

"Your right. Of course you are." he said. "Charlie left, he had to get back to work. Can you believe her parents? Charlie cant take time off of work to be here for her, and Renee and Phil are on vacation!" he said.

"What?" I said, shocked. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were equally surprised. Well, maybe not Jasper, he is probably more surprised from all the surprised emotions around him.

"Yeah, I know." He said. Carlisle came over to us. He looked sad.

"Is she okay?" I asked at the same time as Edward. We were all worried.

Carlisle looked at us. "I don't know. We arent exactly sure what is wrong. Dr. Westing has some idea about what we are dealing with. He said that that had happened to another patient he had, he just passed out. Dr. Westing said it was almost like he was comatose. He said it was the kids way of staying alive when he couldn't handle it." Carlisle sighed. "But the patient didn't wake up for quite a long time. But it was almost a year before he was supposed to die. Bella only has a couple of weeks." He reminded us.

Esme sobbed into Carlisle who tried to comfort her.

"Can I see her?" Edward asked quietly.

Carlisle nodded. "No rough housing. It needs to be calm in the room. At all times." he said.

"Like I would be joking around and playing while she is lying there." Edward exclaimed.

"I didn't mean you, son." Carlisle said with a pointed look at Emmett.

I couldn't help it. I don't know if it was the stress or what, but I just started laughing at the look on Emmett's face. I was so hysterical that Jasper started laughing too, which spread it to the rest of the room.

Dr. Westing came out in the hall with Alex. They looked at us strangely. I finally calmed down, which helped Jasper immensely and he was able to stop sending out laughter waves.

"What is so funny?" Alex asked.

I looked at him. "I have no idea." I said.

He just looked at me. "Maybe you are as crazy as Bells said you were." He muttered. "Though he didn't mention that the rest of you were too. Except Emmett." he rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out. "How is she?" I asked.

"She isn't dying at the moment if that is what you mean." Dr. Westing said.

I followed Edward into the room. He sat down next to her and held her hand. If only I had seen this, I thought.

"Stop blaming yourself, Alice. Please. You didn't see it, but it shouldn't be up to you to determine everything. Bella wouldn't want anyone blaming themselves." He insisted.

"Edward," I said in a pained voice. _What if she doesn't wake up?_

EPOV

I was worried about Bella, but I really didn't blame Alice. "I don't know, Ali. I don't know. I guess we just have to hope she does." I whispered.

She gave me a hug. "I will leave you alone. See you later, bro." she said and left.

I still held Bella's hand. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. But it was comforting just being in her presence. I don't know how long I stayed there.

"Son," Carlisle said from the doorway.

"Yes Dad?" I asked him. I only called him Dad when I was upset, and he knew it.

"We will do everything we can to make sure she lives, but you need to go hunting. The rest are going too. Not to mention you are drawing suspicion from being her so long and never leaving." He said.

"Dad, I cant just leave her." I said. "What if… what if something happens? Or she wakes up while I am gone? She will panic. I cant." I whispered.

"I am here, Son. And she knows that you have to hunt. She understands, you know she does. Don't worry, we have it under control." he told me.

I nodded and went hunting, but I couldn't concentrate. The only thing I could think of was Alice's question. _What if she doesn't wake up?_

**So…what do you think? **

**I decided to write a fanfic where the Cullens and the wolves read the twilight books after Breaking Dawn. It will be more or less a side project that I can work on when I get writers block. I wont promise updates on it regularly. But in it, I don't want Nessie there. I have a poll on my profile about where she might go, so please vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I was sitting next to Bella again. It had been three days since she had gone to sleep, and I was worried. She didn't move, she just laid there. Carlisle came in.

"Son," he said, "It might help if you talk to her a little. We don't know if she can hear you, but it would probably help you to talk to her. It would reassure her if she can hear you." he pointed out and left the room.

"Bella." I said. "Bella, you need to wake up soon. I cant stand this. Even Emmett cant make jokes out of this. Alice wont stop blaming herself either, you need to tell her that you falling asleep in the mall isn't her fault. She wont listen to me. Rosalie and Jasper are worried too. You have to wake up… because I love you. And I am worried." I paused.

"Bella…" I started again, then started dry sobbing. I couldn't stand this. I felt so worthless and so helpless. I couldn't help her! She was laying in a hospital, more or less in a comatose state and I couldn't help her!

"Edward," a voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Esme.

She came over to me and wrapped me in her arms. "She will be okay, Edward. She will wake up. You have to be here for her, but you cant always fix problems. Bella will wake up in her own time, and she will wake up." She said and held me for awhile. It felt nice, and I needed it. To just be comforted. Eventually, she left, and someone else came in.

"Eddie boy?" Emmett asked from the doorway. I looked up. "Want to go hunting with me and Jasper?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You need to." Emmett pointed out.

"Go, Edward." Alice said, sullenly, from down the hall.

I sighed. I knew the others would agree with them, so I followed Emmett.

We were coming back from hunting when all of a sudden, I felt extremely hopeful and happy. I turned to glare at Jasper.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. But you are so depressed, I needed to help, not just for you, but for me." he said.

"Edward," Emmett said. "Bella is stubborn. She will wake up. She is more stubborn than you, and that is saying a lot." he said. I growled. "It's true!" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes. He was right, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

I walked into the hospital to be met by Rosalie. "Edward," She said and sighed, "Would you stop being so pessimistic. She is going to wake up." She said then walked outside to go hunting herself.

I walked to Bella's room to be met with Alice. She looked sad still, but there was a hint of excitement in her eyes. She was blocking me.

"Don't go in there yet, Edward." She said. "Just wait." I sat down. Suddenly, Jasper came out of Bella's room. I wasn't expecting that.

Alice looked at him hopefully. He just shook his head. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Jasper was trying to see if he could make Bella wake up with emotions. It didn't work. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get your hopes up." Alice answered, apologetically.

"Sorry, Edward. I really wish it had worked." Jasper said.

"You tried." I said. "That is what counts."

I walked into her room again. I just sat there, like I had for the past three days, holding her hand. I was startled when a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" a soft voice said.

I turned around. There stood Diana, the little girl that had cancer too.

"Hi." I said. I read her mind. _I hope Bella is okay. She cant leave me like my parents did. She is the only one who cares about me!_

Her thoughts saddened me. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked me fearfully, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." I said. "Come here." I held my arms out. She walked over hesitantly. I scooped her in my arms as she started sobbing. "It's okay, honey. Bella will wake up, you will see." I told her.

She finally calmed down. I held her for awhile. Then she yawned. "Some one is tired." I teased.

She grinned. "I will go to bed now, I guess. I am glad Bella has you. She loves you, you know." She said and walked out of the room.

I sighed. Then another voice startled me. "Edward?"

I looked up. "Jacob? Billy?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"How is she?" Billy asked. "I heard that she got so bad she went into a comatose state." he was worried.

"I don't know. She is in a comatose state. But she will waked up." I whispered.

"You are right. Bella will. She is too tough to not wake up." Jacob said.

"Jacob…" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me. "I just wanted to ask you if you could give me permission to change Bella if needed without breaking the treaty. You are Ephraim Black's descendent, and the only one that can rightfully give me the permission." I said.

He looked at me. "Yes. I, Jacob Black, give you permission to change Bella and it will not affect the treaty in any way. I will tell Sam. Please do what you can to save her." He said. "I might not think of her like you do anymore, since I imprinted, but she is still my best friend."

Then they left.

"How is she?" Another voice asked.

"Hey Leah. I am not really sure. How is Max?" I asked.

"He is good. He has amazing self control, he doesn't have any blood lust at all. Dr. Westing said that that is weird." she informed me.

"It is. Extremely. Did you test him yet?" I asked.

She nodded. "Dr. Westing brought back human blood to test him with. Apparently, it smelled disgusting to him." she said. My eyes widened in shock.

"So can he be around other people?" I asked. She nodded.

"He moved in with me in La Push. Sam gave him permission. He is doing fine." she said with a proud smile.

"That is great, Leah." I said.

"She will be fine, Edward. I don't know anyone more optimistic about their health than her, and she is stubborn." she said. Then she patted my hand and left.

"Bella," I whispered in despair. "Keep fighting. Please, just keep fighting."

That is when she started to stir.

**Haha, I know, I am mean! Please vote on my poll! **


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

"Carlisle, Dr. Westing." I called quietly, urgently. They came running.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"She moved." I told them. We watched her for a couple minutes, but she didn't do it again. She was still as stone.

"That didn't happen with my last patient, he was constantly still." Dr. Westing said anxiously.

"Call us if she stirs again, son." Carlisle said. I nodded, disappointed and worried.

I kept talking to Bella, telling her how much I loved her. Alice came in.

"Edward." She said. I looked up. "Carlisle and Dr. Westing need to take some blood from Diana, and she is calling for you. I am not exactly sure why, but she wants you. Maybe because you are marrying Bella, and Bella cant come?" She asked. I shrugged, but got up quickly and went to her.

I held her while Carlisle took a little blood from her. I read her mind and it surprised me. She didn't want me because of Bella, but because she trusted me. I was happy that she did. She was still worried about Bella, though.

I went back to Bella's room and sat down. Then she started moving again. I called for Carlisle once again. We watched her carefully, she would wake up on her own time. I knew that. Her eyelids fluttered and a confused look crossed her face.

"Edward?" she said quietly and I swear my heart restarted.

"I am here love." I said and took her hand.

"Carlisle?" she asked.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked.

She nodded and started to sit up. "I don't think that is a good idea, Bella." Carlisle said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I am fine." She grinned. She sat up, and seemed fine.

She surprised me. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tight. She was shaking. I held her, neither of us saying anything. We didn't need to.

We pulled back and I kissed her softly. "I was so worried, love." I told her.

"What happened?" She asked. I opened my mouth to tell her when I heard Alice's thoughts. _Let us in there, you can tell her later. I was worried too, you know. So are the others!_

I chucked. She looked at me curiously. "Alice and the rest want to see you." I said with a smile.

She grinned. "Okay. You can tell me later."

The others heard her and came into the room. She was met by a lot of 'Thank Gods' and 'I was so worried.'

Considering how badly Alice wanted to come in, she wasn't saying anything to her yet. Bella noticed.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked as the rest slowly filed out.

"I am so sorry, Bella! If I hadn't decided we should go shopping-" She gushed.

Bella cut her off. "Alice I don't blame you. I am not sure still what happened, but I know that it would have happened whether we were in the mall or I was right here. You haven't been blaming yourself, have you?" She demanded.

I grinned. "She was driving me and Jasper nuts with the guilt. She wouldn't listen to anyone." I told her while Alice looked like she would be blushing if she was able to.

"Alice," Bella stated firmly. "It wasn't your fault. Trust me." She pleaded.

"Okay. Fine. You win." Alice said, pouting, but inside she was rejoicing. I smiled. I was so happy, I felt like I was about to burst.

Dr. Westing came in. "Bella, I need to talk to you." He said, sitting down. "Is that alright? Are you up for it?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a yelling of, "Bella!"

Diana zoomed into the room and launched herself into Bella's lap, straddling her. "I was so worried." she whispered to her.

"I am sorry, sweetie. I am fine, see?" Bella said, but I could tell she was tired. Dr. Westing could too, apparently.

"Diana, why don't you go to bed. You can talk to Bella tomorrow." He stated firmly.

"But Dr. Westing," She complained.

"Please, Di. I need to talk to them and I am really tired." Bella whispered.

"You cant go back to sleep!" Diana cried, and I have to admit I kind of felt the same way.

"I will wake up. You don't have anything to worry about." She reassured her. She looked convinced.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Bella." She said with a bright smile. She got up and ran out of the room.

"Do you want to talk now or later?" Dr. Westing asked.

"Later. I might have been out for…" She trailed off.

"Almost four days." I whispered.

"Yeah. That. But I wasn't asleep. It wasn't restful whatsoever. It was more exhausting." she said.

"Okay. Well, we will leave you to sleep," Dr. Westing told her, and I figured that meant I should leave too. I got up, but she reached up and grabbed my arm.

"Lay with me?" she asked, hesitantly.

I grinned. "Whatever you want." I promised.

I settled down next to her, holding her close. She fell asleep to me humming her lullaby in her ear.

BPOV

I woke up, still in Edwards arms. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he asked me, a smile on his face.

I blushed. "Yeah."

He smiled. "I missed that. You really had me worried, you know." He whispered, a tortured expression on his face.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay." he sighed. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Cheerios. I am not up for much." I told him.

He pecked me on the cheek, then left to get my breakfast.

"Hey, Bells." A voice from the doorway said. I looked up.

"Alex!" I exclaimed. "Hi!"

"Hello yourself." he said, chuckling. "You gave everyone quite a scare." he said.

"I know. You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I am fine. What was it like? Were you able to hear anyone talking?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I couldn't hear anyone. I will tell everyone what it was like at the same time, okay? I don't want to repeat it." I said with a slight shudder.

Edward came back. "Here you go." he said, handing me the cereal. I ate it hungrily.

Then Dr. Westing and the rest of the Cullens came in. "So, Bella." Dr. Westing said. "When you were in your comatose state, what happened? Could you hear us?" He asked me.

"I couldn't hear anyone. Sorry." I said. "But… I saw flashbacks." I said with a cringe.

"Flashbacks?" Dr. Westing asked.

"Yeah. Different things that happened. They replayed over and over again." I told them.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Umm… There was one about my summers in California with Charlie. And with you when we were in Phoenix when I was in the hospital." I said to Edward and he flinched.

"What else?" Dr. Westing asked.

"I saw Edward fighting Victoria. Some of my times with Jacob in La Push. Volterra. My first meeting with Edward. Port Angeles. Both times." I said. Edward flinched at that last one then gave me a panicked look. "Nothing to worry about." I assured him. Unlike Dr. Westing, he didn't know about my trip with Jessica to Port Angeles.

"I saw flashbacks of the motorcycles and the meadow." I said then paused. I didn't want to say the last thing.

"Did you see anything else?" Dr. Westing asked me.

I grimaced and nodded.

"Well, what was it?" Alice asked.

"When Edward left." I whispered.

Edward pulled me into his lap. "I am here, love. Don't worry. I wont leave you again." He promised.

I leaned back into him.

"Okay. Thanks, Bells." Dr. Westing said then he and Carlisle left.

"Come on, Jasper. Let's go hunting," Emmett said. They left.

Rosalie and Alice decided to go too, being very subtle about giving us privacy.

As soon as they were all gone, Edward asked, "Port Angeles, both times?"

I blushed. "Um… yeah. The first time with you of course, and then, one time while you were.. Gone… I went to see a movie with Jessica. I saw four men and I wasn't thinking. I started walking towards them. That was the first time I heard your voice." I told him.

He groaned. "Bella, what part of 'don't do anything stupid' don't you understand?" he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "You love me anyway." I said and kissed him.

He held me close to him. "That I do. That I do."

**So… what do you think? I might put up the first chapter to my Cullens reading twilight story soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

"Bella, will you read to us?" Diana begged me. I had been awake for two days, and I had gotten more visitors than I wanted, truthfully. Charlie even came. Renee and Phil were still on vacation, I hadn't heard from her in a while. I think she was trying to comfort herself by being away than here watching me die. I still didn't like it, but I dealt with it without complaint.

"Sure." I said, pulling out The Secret Garden. She ran and got Daniel and Carly. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were out hunting, though I knew they would be back soon. Because they were spending so much time in the hospital, they needed to hunt more.

I had read about a chapter when Daniel started to nod off.

A couple chapters later, so did Carly.

Soon enough, Diana did too. I put the book down, but I didn't have enough energy to get them all back to sleep. I was confined to my bed, anyway. Dr. Westing said that if I went to sleep again, it wouldn't do me any good to standing.

I just sat there, studying them. Carly and Daniel were healthy enough. I knew they would recover.

Diana wasn't looking so well, though. She was getting sick, slowly. She didn't act concerned around others about when she would die, but she asked me about it a lot. Since her parents had more or less abandoned her, she turned to me. The oldest girl that was like her.

I had always answered her questions as truthfully as I could. She was like me. She hated being lied to.

I heard a chuckle from the doorway. I looked up. Alice, Edward, and Emmett were there.

"Hey." I said.

"Running a nursery, Bella?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Would you guys put them back in their beds? I would have but Dr. Westing told me I am not allowed to get up and I really don't think I have the strength to carry even Diana."

"Sure." they said.

Emmett picked up Daniel, Alice got Carly, and Edward got Diana.

I was glad that Diana and Edward got along. It was nice for Diana to finally trust someone besides me. Most people would be jealous about that fact, but I knew that she needed someone else she could trust… just in case. I did, after all, only have nine days left.

Alex came in as they walked out. "No pressure or anything, but I was wondering if you got the gift I asked you to get for Daniel." He asked.

"Oh!" I said. "I did. But I don't know where it is." I said.

Alice came back with a bag. "Here they are. I picked them up for you." she said and ran out.

I picked out the game he had asked me to get and gave him his change back.

"Will you wrap my gift for him?" I asked. "And hold onto it. Just in case…" I trailed off.

He nodded. "You will still be here for it, but I understand. I will take care of it. Don't worry."

I grinned. "Thank you Alex."

"Anytime Bells," He said. Then he walked out of the room with the bags.

Edward came back. "How are you, love?" he asked me, concerned.

I smiled. "I am fine. You worry too much." I said.

"With you, I can't worry too much," he said, gravely.

I sighed. "I know. Trust me. I will tell you if I am not feeling good." I said.

He studied my face. "I know you will. My problem is when you get worse. Not if you will try to hide it from us, though I wouldn't exactly put it past you." He ended in a smile. "You have always been stubborn."

I laughed. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said, pulling me into a hug.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful asleep.

"Edward." Carlisle said from the doorway.

"Yes?" I said, not moving because I didn't want to wake up Bella.

"Mr. Greene is here. He has Bella's exam grades." **(I am not in high school yet, so I don't know how this works. Bare with me!) **

Reluctantly, I laid her gently on the bed and got up and walked into the hallway.

"Mr. Greene." I said.

"Edward. I have Bella's exams. She passed them all with flying colors." He said and handed the paper to me. I looked it over. Her best grade was in English, but the next best one was in Calculus.

"Thank you. I will show this to her when she wakes up." I said.

"Let her know that a lot of students have been asking about her. We haven't told anyone about the cancer. Let her know that Ben and Angela ask about everyday." He said.

"Ben and Angela?" I asked. I considered telling him that he could tell them. I just wasn't sure what Bella would think. I didn't think she would mind. Alice walked in and I saw her vision with her.

_Angela and Ben were here at the hospital. Bella got really happy and excited. She wasn't mad at me at all. _

"Mr. Greene. I don't think that Bella would mind you telling them. They are some of her closest friends. I think she might like them coming to visit her." I told him.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Cullen. Now, I must be on my way, but tell Bella I hope she gets better."

"I will." I told him. And then, too soft for him to be able to hear, I said, "So do I. So do I.

Mr. Greene left. I waited until he was gone and then turned to go back into Bella's room. She started crying in her sleep. I ran over and shook her awake.

"Bella? Bella, its all right." I said, over and over.

Finally, she sat up, fast.

"Edward?" she gasped.

"I am here, love. I am not going anywhere." I said and held her close.

A wave of calm went towards us. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett there. "Thank you." I whispered so quietly, he couldn't hear.

Jasper nodded. Him and Emmett were both looking at Bella with anxious expressions though. She had calmed down and had her face buried in my shirt. I was rubbing calming circles into her back.

She finally looked up and blushed. "Emmett, Jasper, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see what was wrong with our little sis." Emmett said and came over and scooped her up in a loose hug. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "It was just a nightmare." she said with a shrug.

"About what?" Jasper said.

Bella shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

"It helps to talk about things." Jasper pointed out.

Bella just shook her head. "You guys wont like what you hear." She said. "I don't want to tell you." She said.

I held her close. She leaned into me.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off.

"Jazz, let her be." I said quietly.

Jasper nodded once then he and Emmett left.

"Would you tell me?" I asked her.

She hesitated. "I don't think you will like it." She warned.

"I probably wont. But tell me so I can help you." I begged.

"It is a dream that I had before. Right before I started coming back here." she said.

"That one about me leaving that had a twist to it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked her.

She finally relented. "I was in the hospital, this room, in fact. It was almost my nineteenth birthday. I was dying and you were mad, so you wouldn't change me. You left and then I died." she said with a cringe.

I flinched. "Bella, I am not going to let you die. Okay? I love you. I am not mad at you. I am not leaving you again." I told her. "Please believe me." I begged.

"I do. I know you wont leave again. I cant control my dreams." She said.

"You might not be able to control them, but your dream shows that you are scared. I do understand your fear though. And it is my fault that you are scared like that." I said with a sigh.

"Don't blame yourself." She said. "I am the one with the bad luck." She said.

I laughed. "That you are. I have a surprise for you." I said, just remembering the exams.

"What is it?" She asked wearily.

I held out the paper to her. She looked at it and it took a couple minutes before it set in. "I passed!" she gasped, shocked.

I laughed. "I told you that you would. You don't see yourself clearly." I chastened her lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, alright." She said.

"Really. You are beautiful, smart, brave, and extremely stubborn. And those are just a few of the reasons why I love you." I said.

She smiled and yawned. "I love you too. But I think I should go to sleep." She said.

I nodded in agreement and started humming her lullaby.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"You don't see yourself clearly either. You are definitely the superhero." She said. I laughed and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So… how is it? Please check out my new story about the Cullens reading Twilight. It is called ****Reading the Twilight Saga.**** I know, real original, right? But please read it!**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

I was sitting in my hospital bed, rereading Wuthering Heights. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were out hunting. Two days had passed since I had found out I had passed my exams. There was a knock on the door.

That confused me. Nobody ever knocked, they just barged right in. I looked up.

"Angela? Ben?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. I have to admit I was really happy to see them. I had missed them.

"We heard you were here. We came to see how you were doing." Angela said quietly.

"I am doing fine." I said. "How have you been?"

"We are doing good. Everyone at school is wondering where you, Alice and Edward are. It has been the only thing talked about for days." Ben said.

I groaned. Angela laughed. "Don't worry, we are the only ones who know. Mr. Greene said Edward didn't think you would mind and asked if we could come visit you." She explained.

I smiled. "He is right. I don't mind. I really missed you guys. I just don't want the whole school showing up here to visit." I said.

"Yeah. I get it." Ben said. "Some of them can be really annoying."

Angela and I laughed.

"Bella," Alex said, walking into the room, "Do you-" he stopped short when he saw Angela and Ben.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Alex, don't you have any manners?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Alex, this in Angela and Ben. Angela and Ben, Alex." I said.

"Hi." They both said.

"What did you need Alex?" I asked.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you had a book I could read." He said.

"Duh." I said. "What do you want? I have _Pride and Prejudice_, _Secret Garden_, _Wuthering Heights_, _Peter Pan_, and _Romeo and Juliet_.

He blushed. "Romeo and Juliet is what I was hoping for."

I smiled. He liked Shakespeare. I had known that. I dug in my bag for it and handed it to him. "Don't damage it too much, okay?" I said.

"Never have, never will." He said, and headed for the door.

"Never say never!" I called. He laughed.

I talked to Angela and Ben for a while before they had to go. I begged them not to say anything and they agreed.

They left and I got ready for bed. After the Cullens were hunting, they were going to meet with the wolves to renew the treaty since I would most likely end up being changed. Edward had to be there, though he didn't want to be, in case the wolves didn't want to phase.

I was worried about night time. When I slept without Edward, I always had a nightmare. It was like he had left all over again, I woke up screaming every time. Luckily, he still didn't know because he hadn't come in when I was having the dream yet.

After tossing and turning for hours, I finally fell asleep.

**I was on the trail that I had been on when Edward had left me. He repeated the words he had said that day, but there was a hard edge to his words. He definitely wasn't lying. Then he turned and disappeared into the fog behind him. One by one, the rest of the Cullens appeared and smiled evilly at me before following him. **

I started screaming. This is where I did every time. It felt too real.

"Bella, wake up. Wake up, love." Edward was shaking me. I felt comforting and calming waves being sent to me.

I sat up fast, gasping for air.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded. He didn't look convinced.

I looked up and saw Jasper there. I blushed. "What are you doing here? Not that I am not grateful, but arent you supposed to be at the meeting with the wolves?"

Edward smiled, but it was strained. "They were wrapping it up and most of them phased, so Jasper and I headed back."

I nodded and yawned. It was only one in the morning. "Sleep, Bella. I am here, love." he said, kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and fell back to sleep.

EPOV

The seven of us were waiting in the clearing that we played baseball in. That is where we had decided with the wolves to meet.

Slowly, four wolves in human form came into the clearing. Following, was the rest of the pack. Four wolves in wolf form followed.

The humans were Sam, Leah, Jacob, and Seth.

Carlisle stepped forward and shook Sam's hand.

"Down to business." Sam said. "You want to renew the treaty, correct?" He said.

"And have it on paper that Jacob gave us permission to change Bella." Carlisle said.

Jacob pulled out the paper. "How is this?" He asked.

I read it with Carlisle through his mind.

_I, Jacob Black, give the Cullens permission to change Bella to prevent her from dying. It will not cause a breach in the treaty and war will not be necessary. _

At the bottom were lines that needed to be signed. There were four of them.

Jacob pointed to each one. "This one Sam will sign, this one is for me to sign, this one is for the doctor, and this one for Bella," he said. "I think it would be better if one of us was there to watch Bella sign it. Not that we don't trust you but…" he trailed off.

I understood. It was just a reassurance thatthat she wanted this and that we weren't pushing it on her. They knew she wanted it, but it would give them a peace of mind if one of them saw her sign it with their own eyes.

"One of you could stop by tomorrow. The sooner the better. Who will it be?" I asked.

"I will." Leah said. "I was planning on coming down to visit anyway. Last time, she was asleep."

"Now, are we going to rewrite the treaty to include Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "We will each sign the new one, then Bella will. Correct?" He asked.

"Correct. Leah will bring that down tomorrow as well." Sam said.

Carlisle signed it, then me, and then Jasper.

"Is that it, Carlisle? I would like to get back to Bella." I said, anxious.

"Go, Edward." He said with a smile.

"Wait, Edward." Alice said.

I turned to look at her.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"Take Jasper." Was all she said.

I looked at Jasper and we both shrugged. We ran off and got to the hospital fast.

Neither of us were sure why Alice said Jasper needed to come.

We were walking down the hall to Bella's room, when Jasper doubled over on the ground in pain. Which should not be happening.

I looked into his mind, and all I could see was pure pain. That is when I heard the screaming. From Bella's room.

Jasper quickly got up, realizing who it was as I did. We knew now that this is what Alice was talking about.

We got to Bella's room and I shook her awake.

"Bella, wake up. Wake up, love." I was shaking her. Jasper was sending her comforting and calming waves, but they weren't having much of an effect on her.

She sat up fast, gasping for air.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. I wasn't convinced. The pain I read from Jasper's mind was physical and emotional. Is that the pain she was in when I left?

She looked up and saw Jasper there. She blushed. "What are you doing here? Not that I am not grateful, but arent you supposed to be at the meeting with the wolves?" She asked us.

I smiled at her, but it was strained. "They were wrapping it up and most of them phased, so Jasper and I headed back."

She nodded and yawned. I realized it was only one in the morning. She must be tired. "Sleep, Bella. I am here, love." I said, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and fell back to sleep.

I looked at Jasper.

"Edward." he started, then shuddered. "The pain that she felt. It was… excruciating. It was all I could do to not send the whole hospital screaming. Nobody, not even a vampire, should be able to stand that much pain. And if that was just a memory of when we left… the pain should have been weaker than it actually was when we left. Though I am not sure how much worse it could have been."

I looked at him with agonized eyes. "What do I do? I promise her I wont leave, but she still has nightmares about it. The day you and Emmett were here, it was another one of them. Almost every night, there is another nightmare, but this is by far the worse one had been." I told him.

"I don't know what you should do. Let's talk to the rest of the family when they get here. Then you can decide." he said and left me alone. I pulled Bella to me and held her. I started humming, deciding that I would hum all night in an attempt to keep her nightmares away. She was like that because of me. _What am I going to do?_

**I got that idea on my way home from supper. We went out to eat for mother's day. Happy mothers day to any mothers out there! Now, just as a reminder, Bella has seven days left. I am running out of things to fill the time in with. Anyone have any ideas? And ****EmmaP**** I am not exactly sure what you mean by primary school, but I am in eighth grade and I am almost fourteen years old. **


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

The rest of the family showed up a couple hours later. Jasper and I were sitting in Bella's room, watching her. A couple of nurses had come in to see what had been wrong right after she had screamed, but we told them that it was just a nightmare and she was fine now.

"Hey." Alice said softly, walking in with the rest of the family behind her. "Sorry about that Jazz, but…" she trailed off.

"It's okay. I am glad." He said and pulled her to him. The rest of the family looked confused.

"Bella had…" I struggled to say it. "A nightmare. And it was…." I looked at Jasper with a look of pain. He looked the same.

"How about I show you?" Jasper said.

"Jazz…" I started, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"I wont do it long. And I want you especially to feel it."

I flinched, but I knew he was right.

Alice decided for us. "Show us. I don't care how much it hurts, but I want to see what we did to her." It was Jasper's turn to feel uneasy. He would have to see Alice suffer too.

"Come on Jasper. We can handle it." She said

He nodded once and sent the pain he had felt out. He let it build up until it was at what she felt. We were all on the floor, clutching our chests in pain. God, how did she survive that? I asked myself.

True to his word, Jasper stopped after about ten seconds.

"What," Rosalie gasped out, as she stood up uneasily, "The hell did she go through to feel that much pain from a memory?"

I stroked my angels face lightly with the back of my hand. I felt absolutely horrible now. Not that I didn't already about my leaving her, but even worse not that I had felt it.

"I don't know. I have seen bits in Jacob and Charlie's minds, but I don't know exactly how much I hurt her. And she wont talk about it. She knows it hurts me and it hurts her to talk about it." I said quietly.

"You do realize that if it was anyone but Bella, she would have never forgiven you for that, right?" Rosalie asked me.

"You are so lucky. If I had done that to Rose, before she even considered forgiving me, she would have kicked my ass!" Emmett exclaimed.

I nodded. "I know."

They slowly trickled out of the room. I smiled at my angel, my Bella.

When she opened her eyes they locked with mine immediately. "Hey." she said quietly.

"Good morning." I said and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Why are you asking me. I should be asking you that." I said, pulling her to me.

She pulled her head back and kissed me. "I meant after last night." She said.

"Oh." I said, but I didn't say anything after that.

"Well?" She asked.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked slowly.

"Oh. Yeah. How are you." I looked at her worried. She looked tired.

"Fine." She said.

"Bella," I started hesitantly, "What was your dream about?"

"It was nothing." She said, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Please, Bella. I can't help you if you don't tell me." I begged her.

"No." She whispered, "I don't want to talk about it." She said, begging me with her eyes. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose so I could concentrate.

"Bella, I am just worried. It helps to talk about things." I said. "You need to talk to someone."

"That's what Charlie said," Bella muttered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I was depressed for a while after you…left." She stuttered over the last word. "Charlie was worried. He wanted me to go see a psychiatrist, but that doesn't work when your boyfriend and his family are vampires." She said and grinned at me.

"So why wont you talk to me?" I asked, hurt.

"Oh, Edward. It isn't that I don't want to talk to you. But I don't want to talk to you about this. It hurts you to hear about it." She said.

"Bella, you are way too selfless. Stop worrying about me, you will drive me crazy if you don't tell me. I want to help me. Please?" I said, begging her now.

"Fine." She said. "We are back on the trail." She didn't have to specify, I knew what she was talking about. "It is a replay of what you said, but it was different. Your voice was different and you weren't lying. And then the rest of your family shows up and walks away." she finished in a rush. I could tell she tuned it down and wasn't going to give me details.

"Is that all of it?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't remember past that part. I always start screaming at that point."

"Always?" I asked, alarmed. "Have you had this dream before?" I asked her.

She looked down and blushed.

"Have you?" I asked her.

Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yeah."

"What triggers them?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. I decided to let it go.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She looked up and blushed. "Yes."

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Surprise me." She said with a grin.

I knew she couldn't handle much, so I got her toast and a little eggs. She ate them hungrily when I brought them to her.

Emmett was right. I was lucky.

BPOV

I really didn't want to tell Edward that him not being there when I slept was the cause of my nightmare. He wouldn't leave if he knew. He needed to hunt, but he would wait until the last possible moment, and with the time he was spending in the hospital, that wasn't a good idea.

"Hey Bells. How you doing?" Leah asked, walking into my room.

"Hey Leah. I am doing fine, you?" I asked.

"Good." She said with a smile.

"How is Max? I havent heard anything about him since he died." I said with air quotes around the word died.

"He is fine. He doesn't have any blood lust. Actually, he doesn't like the smell of human blood. Dr. Westing tested him. Weird, right? But he got to move in with me at La Push." She said.

"That's great, Leah!" I exclaimed.

"How is that little brother of yours doing?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Seth is annoying as always. But I am enjoying being around him. Since Max is a vampire, I won't stop phasing anytime soon, which will mean we will eventually have to leave." she looked sad at the thought.

"That is how the Cullens live." I pointed out. Her eyes widened as she realized that.

"So, do you have the papers for me to sign?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled out two papers. One was to reassure the pack that I wanted to be changed. The other was a new treaty that included me. I smiled as I signed them.

Leah looked at the papers and then at me. Then she bust out laughing. Why? I don't exactly know.

"Bella, are you sure that counts?" She asked me.

"It better." I retorted with a smile.

She shook her head, still chuckling. "Well, I have to go. See you later." she said.

"Tell Max I said hi!" I said.

"I will." She said and left.

"What was so funny?" Edward asked.

"I signed the papers." I said.

"What is so funny about that?" Edward asked.

I smirked. "Don't you wish you knew." I teased.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and glared at me.

I pulled out a piece of paper. "Chill." I told him and wrote down how I signed the treaty and the paper about me being changed.

_Isabella Swan- Soon to be Cullen_

He laughed. "I can see why she found that funny."

I smiled. "It's true." I said.

He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

**Finally, I got this chapter done. Keep me in mind as I take my End of Grade tests next week! I took one today, and I almost fell asleep in the middle of it. Haha! Please check out my story about the Cullens reading Twilight. Also, I am co-writing a story with one of my friends. It is called: ****ESCAPE! ****my friend is: ****foodfighter. ****Please read it! **


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

I had four days (supposedly) to live.

"Bella, get dressed." Alice said, walking into the room. She put a box down on the bed and left. I got up and put it on. It was a white skirt and a blue shirt, the color Edward likes on me.

"Okay, Alice. I am dressed. Now why am I wearing this?" I asked her.

"It is the day of the graduation ceremony." Alice said in a duh tone.

"We are going?" I gasped.

"Of course we are." She said. "As long as you want to." She amended.

"Of course I want to!" I exclaimed, happily.

Edward came in. "Bella are you ready-" he cut off and moved to my side. "You look beautiful." he whispered.

I blushed bright red. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Alright lovebirds, lets go." Alice said impatiently.

I went with them to Alice's Porsche. "The rest will meet us there." She said.

She drove maniacally fast, so we got there quickly.

We got to the school and went inside. I was next to Jessica.

"So, Bella. Where have you been." She sneered.

"None of your business, Jessica." I said.

She blinked, clearly surprised. I heard Edward bust out laughing, and Alice joined in. I wonder what she was thinking.

The ceremony started then. When I was called up to get my diploma, I was grinning hugely. I was finally graduating.

When the ceremony was over, I found Alice and Edward. Lauren came up to us.

"So Bella, how have you been?" She asked.

"Just fine." I said.

"So where were your for the past two weeks?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, out and about." I said. Please leave me alone, I wanted to say.

"Like what?" she asked. All of a sudden Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." I said. Then Alice looked mad too.

"So the abortion went well?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, staggered.

"You heard me." She said.

Edward looked livid and so did Alice. "Listen here. I was not pregnant. And if I were, I am not some heartless bitch like you are and I would not be killing a poor innocent baby. I was gone for personal reasons that are none of your concern. Now why don't you get a life and stay out of my business." I snapped at her.

She looked shocked. "Fine." She huffed and walked away.

"Woah, Bella." Rose said, walking up with Emmett. "I didn't know you had it in you." She smiled.

"She really does need a life." I said. Edward nodded, he was smiling.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, one sec. Let me talk to Angela first." I said and he left so that I could talk to her somewhat privately.

I quickly found her. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey Bella." She said.

"Hey Angela. Congrats." I smiled back at her.

"You too. How are you doing? Did Lauren find you?" She asked, worried.

"I am fine. Nothing to worry about." I said and smiled. "Yeah, Lauren found me. I cant believe her." I said, shaking my head.

"I told her that that wasn't why you were gone, but she didn't exactly pay me any attention when I said that." She said.

"It's okay Angela. Someone needed to tell her off."

"I wish I had seen that. It would have been funny." She said, laughing.

"It was hilarious." I said.

Then I reached over and gave her a hug. "See ya Ang. Thanks for not telling anyone." I whispered in her ear.

"No problem, Bella." She said, smiling. "I hope you get better!" she said.

"Thanks." I said, and went and found the rest of the Cullens.

We got back to the hospital and I dragged Edward towards the kitchen.

"Hey Greta." I said. "Can we cook something?" I asked.

"Daniel's birthday is tomorrow, right?" she asked.

I smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything." She said

"Will do!" I said and got out the ingredients to make a cake. Daniel's favorite was chocolate cake with chocolate icing, just like any eight year old boy's is. I made it circular and made the icing. Edward watched me as I cooked and mixed. I had dragged him in here, but I hadn't expected him to be much help.

I finally finished the cake. **(Pic of what it kind of would look like on profile)**

I put it in the fridge and we went out into the lobby. There was a little boy out there. He was crying.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"I sick." he said. He couldn't have been more than four years old. He was gripping his mom's leg tightly.

"What are you sick with?" I asked.

"Can… Cancer…." he stuttered.

"He has Cancer de la Morte." the mother said. "Do you think that you could lead us in the direction of Dr. Westing?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. "Honey, what is your name?" I asked. He had reddish hair and green eyes. **(Another pic on profile)**

"Kody." he said, sniffling.

"Well, Kody. There are other kids here with Cancer too. I am one of them. My name is Bella." I said.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah honey?" I asked.

"Am I going to die?" he asked me. I really didn't know how to answer that question. I looked at the mom, but she was looking at me curiously too.

"Everyone dies eventually honey, since no one can live forever." Edward snorted, but I ignored him. "I don't know if this will kill you. I sincerely hope not. But if you stay strong and think positive that you won't, it will definitely help." I said.

"Okay." he said, satisfied for the moment.

I led them to Dr. Westing and he had a sad smile on his lips. I know it pained him to see so many more kids getting sick. Because that meant one more kid that he will get close to that will probably be killed from the disease.

"You handled that question Kody threw at you quite well, love." Edward said.

"Well, I could promise him that he wont when Dr. Westing doesn't even know yet." I pointed out.

"I couldn't have done any better. The mom was wondering too. She really cares about him." he said.

"That's good. Maybe he will live." I said. "I was definitely serious when I said that I hoped he didn't die."

"I hope he doesn't either, love. I hope he doesn't either." Edward said, pulling me close.

**Sorry it took so long! I wasn't sure what to write next. I never expected this story to be this long! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me. Hey, you know how I was telling you about my falling asleep during a test? I almost did it again today. Oh, and I passed the one I fell asleep in! Now I just have find out the results of my Math and Reading and take the Algebra one test. Wish me luck!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Daniel, Happy Birthday to you." we all sang to him.

"Cha-cha-cha." A new voice added in.

"Max!" Daniel shrieked quietly, looking up as Max climbed through the window, "What are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't be near us because of our blood."

"I have really good self control." he explained. He ruffled Daniels hair. "Happy Birthday kid." he smiled.

"I am not a kid!" he yelled. "I am nine years old." he pouted.

"You are right. Next year you will be in double digits. I can't believe it." he said, sincerely. "I am glad you came, Max." Daniel said, solemnly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now blow out your candles and make a wish." he said.

Daniel thought for a moment and then blew them out.

"What did you wish for, Daniel?" Carly, asked, bouncing up and down on his bed.

"I can't tell you. It needs to come true." he exclaimed.

"But I want to know." Carly whined.

"Carly, he is right. It won't come true if he tells you." I said, smiling.

"Fine." she pouted.

"Time for presents!" I said once everyone but Max had cake.

"Yay!" Daniel said.

Diana went first, like normal. Whenever we gave gifts, we gave them in order of youngest to oldest. So I was always last since Max was a couple months younger than me.

"Here, Daniel." she said, handing him a card. He opened it. Inside the card was a baseball card. "A baseball card! I don't have this one yet. Thank you Di." he said, smiling hugely.

"Your welcome." Diana said, smiling at him.

It was Carly's turn. She handed him a card with a gift card in it for Dick's Sporting Goods. "Thanks Carly." he said happily.

"Don't thank me. My mom is the one who got it." She said with a shrug. I laughed at that, and so did Alex and Max.

"Hey, Daniel. Sorry I am late." Daniel's older brother, Caleb said, coming in. "I have to run, I have work. I am so sorry that I couldn't get the day off." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Caleb. I understand. Really, I do." Daniel said. "Thanks for coming."

Caleb handing Daniel a box. "Happy Birthday, bro." He said. On top was two cards. Daniel opened the card from Caleb first and smiled. Then he opened the other card. It was from his parents. When they were still alive, they wrote letters for Caleb and Daniel for their birthday that went until their twenty fifth birthday. I know that that was Daniel's favorite part of his birthday.

He then opened the box and gasped. "A PSP!" he gasped. "Thank you so much, Caleb!" he said and jumped up to give his brother a hug.

"Your welcome, bro." Caleb said, "But I really do have to go. Have a good birthday." then he left.

"My turn." Alex said, handing Daniel his box.

He opened the card and then the box. "A do it yourself monopoly game? Cool! I know exactly how I am going to set it up, too. Thanks Alex." he said, smiling.

"How?" Carly asked.

"I am going to make it the hospital." Daniel said with a smile.

"Awesome! Can I help?" asked Carly.

"Sure!" Daniel said, happily.

"Here, kid." Max said, teasing Daniel now.

"Thanks, Max." he said, then tore the box open. We all knew that Max could care less about getting a card for someone.

Daniel pulled the gift out of the box, confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"It is a set of books with the recordings of someone reading them. The books are in their too." he said.

Max winked at me. A couple months ago he decided that he would do that, and I was to read the books for them. He knew that that would be one of the major things they would miss if I died. I had done four books for each, Diana, Carly, and Daniel.

"But I only like it when Bella reads to me." Daniel complained. I chuckled to myself.

"How about you listen to it before you judge." Max said, and put the CD for James and the Giant Peach in and my voice was heard.

"OMG! Bella is reading it! Thank you Max!" he exclaimed.

"Your welcome." Max said, and our eyes met. I knew what he was thinking. That that would be one of the only things that didn't make the rest of the kids throw a fit if I did die.

"Here, Daniel. I got you something too." I said and handed him my gift.

He opened it. "An art set! Really?" he said. "Thank you so much, Bella. "Thank you all." He said.

"Your welcome," we all chorused.

Daniel yawned, and looked like he was going to go to sleep soon. "Okay, everybody out. Time for Daniel to sleep." I said.

"I am not-" Daniel paused as he yawned again. "Tired." he finished, grinning.

I smirked. "Go to sleep anyway." I said.

"Okay. I love you Bella." he said.

"Love you too, kiddo." I said and closed his door quietly after everyone had left.

I went to my bedroom. Max was in their.

"How have you been, Bells?" he asked me, no longer kidding around. "And I want a serious answer, not you blowing it off." he warned.

"The truth?" I said, "Not too good. I am getting worse." I said. "But I don't want to dwell on that. How is life as a vampire?" I asked, curiously.

"Awesome." he said. "I have a power." he added.

"Really?" I gasped, "What is it?"

"I can make anyone believe what I want them to believe." he said.

"So, you could walk in here, like any normal person, and if someone asks you 'didn't you die?' You could reply with 'of course not, I was never sick,' And they would believe it?" I gasped.

"Yeah." he said, nodding. "If you end up having to be changed, I will do it for you, so that you could still come visit." He said, quietly.

"Really?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah. I know how much you care about the kids. I mean, I do too, but they way you care is a whole different thing. I don't really understand it." he said, shaking his head.

"Thank you so much!" I said and threw my arms around him happily.

"Your welcome." he said.

I pulled back and yawned. "I don't think that Daniel is the only person who needs sleep." he said.

I rolled my eyes but collapsed on the bed. He was right, I did need some sleep. "See you later, Bella." Max said, and jumped out the window.

"See ya." I muttered, and I was pretty sure he could hear me.

I closed my eyes and felt that strange sensation. Then, I lost all track of thoughts, as I was pulled into a black, terrible sleep.

**I am so sorry it took so long to update, I had some writer's block. I passed all my tests, but I still have to take the Algebra one test. Thanks for all the encouragement. I will try to update tomorrow, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Bella has three days left to live as of right now**

EPOV

The kids at the hospital were having a birthday party for Daniel, so we were all going hunting. When we got to the woods, everyone took off with their mates. Normally, this would make me upset, but since I found Bella, I don't mind as much. I was a couple miles from Alice and Jasper when I heard her sob.

"Edward." She gasped.

"What is wrong?" I asked, by her side in seconds.

"Bella." She whispered.

She played her vision for me. It was supposed to happen in mere seconds.

_Bella was asleep. She started tossing and turning. She was breathing heavily. She started screaming as she thrashed around in her bed. _

I took off for the hospital, the rest of the family close behind. I heard Alice explaining to them what was wrong.

We slowed down when we got to the hospital. I barely got to her room at a human pace. A nurse and Dr. Westing were in there, trying to calm her down. Alex was there too.

"Bells, Edward is hunting. He will be back soon." Dr. Westing said, desperately. He was rubbing his forehead.

"Bells, you have to chill. He isn't leaving again." Alex said. He had a phone to his ear.

"I know." Bella said, her teeth chattering. I could see her shaking.

"Bella." I said, walking in. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. She was still shaking considerably. Her eyes seemed to go right through me.

"Get down here now." I heard Alex say. He paused. "Yeah." he said. "Great. See you soon." he hung up the phone.

Bella was shaking still. Dr. Westing put his hand on my chest to keep me back. I stayed where I was.

Max came in through the window then.

"Bells." he snapped, kneeling in front of her. "Snap out of it." she didn't seem like she heard him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, calm down. You need to calm down for Edward and Alice and the rest of the Cullens. You are scaring Di. The kids are worried. Edward is here, right now, and he isn't going anywhere." he said.

Finally, Bella blinked and focused on Max. She gasped, and started sobbing. Dr. Westing motioned for me to go to her now.

I came over and pulled her into my arms. She leaned back into me.

"Here." Dr. Westing said, handing Bella two pills. "Take these for the headache."

"Thanks Doc." She said and popped them into her mouth and drank some water.

The Doctor, Max and Alex all left, the doctor to his office, Max out the window, and Alex to bed.

"Bella, what was the dream about?" I asked, desperately.

"It doesn't matter." She said, stubborn as always.

"But it does, Bella." I said. "I need to know what is wrong. What was the dream?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." She repeated.

"Okay, if you wont tell me that, tell me what triggers them." I said.

"Edward, let me sleep. I will tell you later." She said.

I sighed. I knew she was just trying to get out of telling me, but I could tell she was tired and needed her rest.

"Fine." I said, with a sigh.

"Don't leave." She said, her voice suddenly terrified.

"I will stay all night." I promised her.

"Thank you." she said and drifted back to sleep.

Dr. Westing, Alex, and my family came in then.

"What was that?" Emmett demanded.

"When you were gone, Bella started having these nightmares that would trigger these attacks. She still has them sometimes." Alex said.

"What are they about?" I asked.

"That is for Bella to tell you. I know she doesn't want to tell you. And I will not tell you what triggers them either." He said. Then he and Doctor Westing left.

"Edward." Jasper said, "What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jazz. I don't know." I said, putting my head in my hands.

They all left, each of them telling me in their minds that they want to hear Bella's explanation.

I laid with her, just as I promised, until she woke up.

"Good morning." She said.

"How are you doing?" I asked her softly.

"I am great." She said. She must have seen the look of disbelief on my face because she smiled slightly. "Really, I am." she promised me.

"Please tell me what your dream was about and what triggers it." I begged her.

"Fine. Though, I assume your family wants to be in here too?" she said.

The rest were in the room in a flash.

"The dream…" She started off. "I am in the woods. All of you are their. Then I hear a repeat of what Edward said when he left. Then you all start to repeat it. Then… you just…. Disappear." She finished.

I held her to my chest. "I am not leaving again. I promise." I said.

"I know." She said.

"What triggers the dreams?" I asked.

She hesitated. Finally, she sighed. "Whenever I go to sleep without you there…. That triggers the nightmares. Though, this one I hadn't had in a while." She said.

She when through these dreams because I was not there. It was so unfair for her to have to suffer so much from my mistakes.

"Can you get me some breakfast?" she asked.

"Coming right up." I said, and got up to get it. That is when I started to ponder how to fix this problem for good.


	21. AN: Sorry!

Just as a heads up, I wont be updating for a while. I _**WILL**_ be continuing this story. This is my schedule for the summer so that you all understand.

Today: June 10th

June 11th to June 18th -I will be at that beach.

June 24th to July 5th- Another trip

July 6th to July 26th or 27th - mission trip.

August 1st- Orientation for school

August 2nd- Another orientation

August 4th- I start school

And I still have to get in my summer homework. I hope you all understand and that I don't lose any of you as readers over the summer.

I will most likely update between my beach trip and my other trip, but we will see.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Bella." a voice said.

I looked up, startled. I was reading Wuthering Heights again, so I hadn't been paying attention.

"Max. What's up?" I asked.

"How are you doing? Tomorrow night is it." He said.

"The truth? I am absolutely terrified." I said, quietly.

"I thought so." he said.

I pulled my arms around my legs. Max came over and sat on the bed.

"Do you think that is why you are having the nightmares so frequently?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't know. It could be." I said.

"I think it is. Bella, Edward isn't going to let you die. He isn't going to leave, either. He loves you. It is obvious in the way that he looks at you." he said.

I smiled slightly at him. "Thanks Max." I said.

"No problem, Bells. See you later. I am going to talk to the little kids. Do you want me to come here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"Where is Edward?" he asked.

"Hunting again. He needs to hunt more often since he is spending so much time in the hospital. But he doesn't want to have to go tomorrow." I said.

"Makes sense." Max said.

"Yeah." I said, yawning.

"Go to sleep, Bella." he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't want to." I said.

He glared at me. I glared back. "Try to." he begged.

"I can't. If I do, I will have nightmares." I whispered.

"Oh." he said and nodded once. "Fine." He rolled his eyes and left.

I picked my book back up and had gotten through about two paragraphs when there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see Leah.

"Hey Leah." I said. "What's up?"

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I am fine, Leah." I said.

She gave me a look that clearly said she didn't believe me.

"Really, I am fine." I said.

"Max is really worried about you." she said.

"I know. Sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Concentrate on staying alive." she said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

She smiled. "Seriously though." she said. "You will be okay." she said.

"Thanks Leah." I said.

"See ya later, Bella. I have patrol duty in an hour." She said.

"Bye Leah. See you later!" I called after her.

I picked up my book again… just to be interrupted again.

"Bella." Dr. Westing reprimanded. "It is late. You have to go to sleep." he said.

"I really don't think that that is a good idea." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Edward isn't here." I said. "I am scared I will have nightmares again."

"You only have one more night that you have to sleep, Bella." he said. "Try, okay?" he said.

"But-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Edward would feel terrible if he knew you were staying up because he wasn't here." Dr. Westing pointed out.

I sighed. "Fine. I will try to sleep." I said.

"Good. Just yell for me if you need me." he told me.

"Sure, sure." I said and yawned.

He left and I leaned back in my bed. I yawned again. Before I knew it, I was drifting to sleep.

EPOV

I paced back and forth.

"Alice, is it going to work?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Edward. I will tell you when I know. So stop bugging me!" She yelled at me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and continued to pace. I hope she can figure it out soon…

**I am back, and I had a great vacation! I don't really know about thi**_**s chapter, so tell me what you think! **_


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. I groaned as I felt a queasy sensation in my stomach and got myself up to run to the bathroom. I almost fell when I stood up though. My muscles hurt so much!

"Doc Westing." I said as loudly as I could without yelling. "Help me please."

He was in there in a flash. "Bella? What is wrong?" he asked me.

"Bathroom." I whispered urgently as I felt my stomach begin to heave.

Before I could blink, I was by the toilet throwing up.

Doctor Westing held my hair back for me as I threw up. I waved him away. "You don't have to be hear for this." I said weakly.

He glared at me. "Because I am going to leave?" he asked. "Yeah, right."

I tried to stand up, but found I didn't have the energy. "Ugh." I said, sinking back to the floor. I was so sweaty, yet I was shivering. I hadn't felt this bad ever.

"Oh, no Bella." Dr. Westing said, feeling my forehead. His cool hand felt good on my forehead. He picked me up and carried me to bed. Just then, Edward came into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Bella, I need you to go to sleep, okay?" Dr. Westing said.

"I am not tired." I said stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes. "Edward, will you help her go to sleep?" he asked.

"Sure." Edward said, walking over to me. "How did you sleep last night, love?" he asked.

"I slept… good." I said, surprised. I hadn't realized it until he said something about it, but I had slept without nightmares and Edward hadn't been there. "Wow." I whispered.

"Good. Can you go to sleep again? You look like you need your rest." he said.

"Will you hum my lullaby?" I asked.

"Of course." he said and started humming.

That was the last thing I remembered before I fell into a deep sleep.

EPOV

Once Bella fell asleep, I got up to go talk to Dr. Westing.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. "Why were you carrying her from the bathroom?"

"Edward, it seems that Bella's condition changed drastically overnight." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being really well and ten being on the verge of death, Bella was on about a three yesterday. As of right now, she is on a nine point five. You are almost definitely going to have to change her."

I nodded.

"It will be okay. She wants this." Dr. Westing said, patting me on the shoulder before walking away.

I went to go find Carlisle. Him and Esme were in his office.

Their faces lit up when they saw me, but got worried when they saw the look on my face.

"Edward?" Esme asked. "What's wrong? Is it Bella?"

_Please let nothing have happened to her, not my daughter. Please._

I smiled slightly, but saddened just as quick.

"Bella is… not doing well. At all." I said quietly.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with her?" Carlisle asked.

"This morning when she woke up, she felt sick right away, but her muscles were so weak she couldn't get to the bathroom. Dr. Westing had to help her there and back." I said. "She was really tired too."

"Did she not sleep last night? You weren't here, but I didn't hear her scream." Carlisle mused.

I did grin at this. "She said she slept good. I don't think she was lying because it surprised her that she slept good." I said.

"Why do you think she was okay last night?" Esme asked.

"Max had this idea that if we pointed out to Bella what was really troubling her, that she would be calmed down enough to sleep without nightmares. And it thankfully worked." I said.

"That is wonderful!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I am still worried about her now. I am going back to her room." I said.

"When do you plan on changing her?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"I will change her when I know it is almost too late. She does want to live to be nineteen so that she can outlive the death date Dr. Westing set." I said.

"Makes sense. Now, go back to her. I know you are worried when you are away from her." Carlisle said. "And don't worry about the change, Dr. Westing and I will be there." he added.

"Thanks." I said, going back to Bella's room.

BPOV

I woke up to Edward's worried eyes looking into mine.

He felt my forehead, and like before, his cold hand felt good on my hot skin. I started to sit up.

"Let me help you." Edward said, sitting me up himself.

When I could see my surroundings I realized that there were other people besides Edward in the room. I glanced at the time. 11:53 PM. It was getting close. I was supposed to die before tomorrow. I had seven minutes I had to stay alive.

Max was there, with Alice and Carlisle. Alex was by the door, about to leave.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Bella." Alex said. "I cant be in here when they change you, so I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay Alex. Love ya. Tell the kids that for me, okay?" I said.

"Sure." he said and left.

"How are you doing, Bells?" Dr. Westing asked, coming into the room.

I opened my mouth to say 'fine,' but Max cut me off. "I swear to God if you say you are fine…" he trailed off glaring at me.

"Fine. I am sore all over, extremely tired and burning up and freezing cold at the same time. Is that what you wanted to know?" I asked.

Edward cringed.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, no, it's okay. Do you want me to change you now?" he asked.

I looked at the clock. 11:56.

"Umm…" I trailed off.

"Or do you want me to wait about five minutes?" he asked.

"Wait?" I said.

"Okay." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, you want to hear my latest theory?" Max said.

I looked at him warily. We have always come up with theories about things, it was almost like a game for us. "What is it?" I asked.

"I think that kids like us, Cancer de la morte lent, have an aversion to blood. I was talking to Dr. Westing and he said that the one other kid he changed that had the cancer had an aversion to blood. But since Edward is changing you, we can find out if it is the Cancer or Dr. Westing's venom." he explained.

"That makes a lot of sense, Max." I said as I started to loose my grip on what was going on around me.

"Bella?" Max said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Stay with us. Focus on the clock." he said.

I tried. It said 11:59. I was slipping away, I could tell. I watched as the clock changed to midnight. "Now, Edward." I heard Alice yell.

"I am so sorry love." Edward said against my neck as he bit me.


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

The pain was horrible. It was almost unbearable. I wanted to scream, but I held it in and stayed absolutely still. It would hurt Edward if I screamed. That was the only reason I didn't.

EPOV

I watched as Bella lay on the bed, not moving, not screaming, nothing. It was killing me.

"She is fine, Edward." Carlisle said, coming into the room.

"She isn't screaming or anything, though." I said, agonized. Everyone else screamed throughout their change.

"I imagine that that is because of you, Edward. It would drive you crazy if she was screaming and she knows that." He pointed out gently.

"Yeah, but what if I did something wrong?" He asked.

"Edward." he sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong." He said sighing.

"But-" Alice cut me off.

"She is going to wake up in a couple minutes." She said.

Everyone came into the room as Bella started to wake up.

BPOV

The pain was slowly fading. I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking. I wish someone would tell me when I would wake up.

Finally, I smelt Alice come in as Edward and Carlisle were fighting about whether I was going to be okay or not.

"She is going to wake up in a couple minutes." Alice said.

Just then, the pain completely disappeared. I could tell that everyone was in the room. I blinked a couple of time and sat up. I looked until I found Edward. He looked relieved. Alice was behind Jasper, jumping up and down.

"Um… Hi." I said. My voice was like bells. It surprised me.

"Bella." Carlisle said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said. I got up and out of the bed, but it was fast. I knew I needed to go slower in the future. It stunned me for a second. Edward walked to me slowly. I looked up at him, taking in his features with wide eyes.

"Takes some time to get used to, huh?" he asked.

I nodded wordlessly. "I love you." I said and threw my arms around him, slightly slower than my last movement.

"I love you too." he said. "Um.. Ow." he said, wincing.

I pulled my arms back at a human pace, from what I could tell. "Sorry."

"It's okay." he said, smiling.

"Bella, move your arms again." I did as Carlisle said.

Jasper looked at me shocked. "You are moving at a human pace as if it were nothing." he said.

"I just thought that I was going to fast, so I slowed down." I said, shrugging. "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. Just strange." Jasper said.

"Does your throat hurt?" Edward asked.

I considered it. "I don't know. I don't think so."

His eyebrows shot up. "That is strange."

"Actually, Dr. Westing said that that is what Max and his other patient were like." Carlisle said.

"So it is Cancer de la morte?" I asked.

"It would seem that way." Carlisle said.

"Let's go hunting, love." Edward said.

"Wait!" Rose and Alice yelled.

"Right now?" Edward asked, looking at them.

"Yes!" they exclaimed and came to me.

"Come on, Bells." They said and dragged me to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror on the wall and gasped.

"You look beautiful." Alice said, and Rose nodded in agreement. Finding out about my sickness had changed her opinion about me, it seemed.

"Wow." I said. I had changed for the better, my curves were more defined, there were no flaws on my skin, and my hair was shinier. The only thing that ruined the sight was my red eyes.

"You do look beautiful." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Thank you." I said, and knew if I was still human, I would be blushing.

"Lets hunt now." he said, smiling. He led me downstairs and out the door. "Lets run." he said.

We started running and I started laughing. I felt so good.

"Whats so funny?" Edward asked me with a smile.

"Edward." I said, falling into his arms. I felt so safe in his embrace. "I just feel so… good." I said. "I havent felt like this… I don't think I have ever felt this good, actually." I said, and it was true. He looked sad for a minute.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"You still want to get married, right?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, stepping back from him so I could look him in the eyes. I clenched my fist so that he couldn't take the ring away. "As long as you still want to." I amended.

"Of course I want to." he said."

"Then why did you ask?" I said.

I wanted to make sure you still love me and still wanted me." He said.

"Edward." I said. He wouldn't look at me. "Edward, look at me." I said, and he looked up into my eyes. "I told you before, being changed would have been pointless without you. If it wasn't for you, I wasn't going to be asked to be changed. Honestly. But I fell in love with the most caring and sacrificing person I know, and couldn't bear to leave him behind. Please, believe me. You know I cant lie." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I know. I am sorry." he said, gazing into my eyes.

"It's okay." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back, but it was different from before. He wasn't as careful with me, and he didn't have to be.

He pulled back gasping. "Okay, now we need to hunt." he said.

I smiled. "Let's go."

He showed me how to hunt and after three deer and a grizzly bear, I felt satisfied. We were heading back when Edward stopped suddenly. I looked at him curiously and took a deep breathe. I smelled a different scent, but it didn't smell that good. The animals smelled better.

"Bella, hold your breath." he said.

"Why?" he asked.

"There are humans. Can't you smell them?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I smell something, but it isn't that appetizing." I said.

He studied me. "Let's get back to the house." he said.

"Okay." I said.

When we got back to the house, I smelt the same smell from the forest. "Do you smell that?" he asked me, worried.

"I guess what I am smelling is humans, but I cant tell, Edward. They don't smell that appetizing to me." I said.

"Interesting." he said, smiling down at me.

We walked inside. Edward kept his hand on my arm in case he needed to restrain me."

"Eddie." Jasper said, coming into the room.

"I think she is fine, Jazz. She says they don't smell appetizing." Edward said.

"Don't look so worried. That's how I was." Max said, walking into the room with Leah beside. "Come on, Bells. Eddie and I trust you." They led me into the other room. There was Diana, Carly, Daniel, Alex, and Dr. Westing.

"Bella!" They exclaimed and ran to me. Diana reached me first and by impulse, I picked her up.

"Hey sweetie. How are you." I asked.

"Good. What about you? Do you want to suck my blood?" She asked, straight to the point. Jasper looked worried with her so close to me.

"Don't worry, I am fine." I said. "I don't have a craving for your blood."

"Yay!" she said, happy.

I put her down and hugged the rest.

Then Max came up and hugged me. "J would be proud of you." he whispered in my ear, so low that only Edward and myself heard him.

I winced and looked up at him. "Thanks, Max." I said.

"Well, Bells." Dr. Westing said, "It looks like someone finally lived past my expiration date." he smiled at me.

"Well she better have lived past the date." Daniel huffed.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

Daniel came and gave me a hug. "What do you think my birthday wish was?" He asked with a huge smile.

**I finally got this chapter done! The story is not over yet. Who is J? What will happen to Diana without Bella at the hospital? And who is the mystery kid that is the only other cancer patient Dr. Westing changed? **

**If you can answer/guess any of these questions correctly, I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. **

**Please go and check out my new story "Naturalist" and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

EPOV

"Dr. Westing, who is this other person you keep mentioning that you changed and was so much like me?" Bella asked, looking over to him. It has been about a week since her change and Max, Dr. Westing, and Leah were visiting.

I had to admit, I was curious too.

Dr. Westing looked nervous. "No one in particular." he said.

"You are nervous." Jasper said to him.

"Who was it? Do I know them?" Bella asked.

"Bella… it was J." he said, wincing.

She froze under my arm.

"What?" She gasped, turning to face him fully with disbelief on her face. She stood up and walked towards him. "Are you kidding me?" She demanded.

"No Bells… I am serious." She said.

"Why?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me? He died four years ago. I have been empty without him. Parts of me are gone without him around." She had tears streaming down her face. A thunderstorm started outside.

"Bells, it's okay," Max started, but she whirled to him.

"You knew." she whispered. "You knew and you didn't tell me. You are my best friend. I trusted you, yet you didn't tell me." I was confused. Who was this J person and what was the big deal? Was he Bella's old boyfriend or something? Maybe she didn't want to be with me…

"Bells…" He started.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't. Don't bother. I guess this was his idea too. You know what, screw you. I hate you both." She said and ran out of the house. I got up to go after her, it was still storming outside and thunder and lightning were loud and close.

"Edward, let her go. She will come back soon. She has every right to be mad at us." Dr. Westing said, sighing.

Max nodded, miserably.

"Who is J?" Emmett asked, finally breaking the silence.

Max looked up. "Oh no. Bella told me not to tell you. She is already absolutely furious with me, I don't need to do anything else to make her even madder." he said.

We looked at Dr. Westing. "I was sworn to secrecy too. I cant tell you, she was desperate about not wanting you guys to know yet." he sighed.

A couple hours passed. Bella still didn't come back and the storm kept up.

"I am going to find her. She has been gone too long." I said, standing up.

Max looked at his watch. "Yeah, go. She is still probably upset, but you can help her and she is probably calm enough now." he said and sighed. _I hope she forgives me for not telling her. He made me promise. _

I got up and ran out the door. I couldn't find Bella's scent because of the rain, so I headed into the woods, desperate to find her.

I had been running for about two hours when I heard someone sobbing. I spun around, but I couldn't pinpoint it. I looked up, and there was my Bella, up in the trees and wet, crying. I swung myself up there to her. She had her head in her arms on her knees, but looked up as the branch shook a little.

"Edward." she hiccupped and started sobbing into my chest. I held her tight, rocking back and forth, not saying anything, just letting her get it all out. Finally, she stopped sobbing and the rain started to lighten up.

"Sorry." she whispered, wiping tears from her face. I furrowed my eyebrow. Vampires couldn't cry. Yet she had tears streaming down her face, and the storm started when she got upset and lightened up as she calmed down. We were going to have to look into that.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." I told her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "But who is J?" I asked, curiously.

She looked up at me. "His real name… his real name is Jason." She let out a little sob, "He was my twin brother. We did everything together, but his expiration date was before his fifteenth birthday, mine was my nineteenth birthday." she paused and took a deep breath. "He died. I had known he had wanted to be changed, but Dr. Westing told me he had changed his mind and had died. I was devastated. I blocked most of my memories of him from my mind. When someone would remind me of him, I would react like I just did. Max knew him, had grown up with the two of us. That is why I was so surprised that he didn't tell me. He knew what I had been through without him." She paused and looked out into the trees.

"What things?" I asked.

"Edward, we were a very very special set of twins. We could read each others mind sometimes. And I don't mean like guessing what the other was thinking, I mean literally read the others mind. Word for word. When he died, that was gone. I had nightmares about him every night until you came along," she looked up at me and attempted to smile. "I wasn't expecting him to say J. That was the last thing I was expecting. I still cant believe they didn't tell me." she said and stopped.

Wow, I cant even imagine what that would be like. I can see why she reacted the way she did. I picked her up bridal style and she yelped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." she said.

"Oh, okay." I said and started running.

"Edward, put me down!" she yelled.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her.

"Because I asked you to." she said.

"Nope. I am carrying you, get over it." I told her.

"Fine." she huffed and leaned into my chest. "I love you." She said, sighing.

"I love you too." I said. "What are you going to say to Max and Dr. Westing?" I asked.

She sighed. "I am not that mad at them anymore. But I am going to make them give me answers." she said.

"Okay. Max was really worried that you wouldn't forgive him." I said.

"He should know by know that I don't have a single bone in my body to hold a grudge." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know from experience." I said, thinking of leaving her.

"Edward, don't go there. Not now. I forgave you. We are together now. We are getting married." she said and smiled brilliantly.

"And I can't wait for that." I said, smiling brightly at her.

"Me neither." She said.

We got back to the house and I put her down. "Thank you." she said and kissed me.

"Anytime." I said, and grinned at her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed as we went inside.

We stepped into the living room and everyone jumped up. Esme was the first one to us.

"I was so worried." She said, hugging us both individually. She looked Bella in the eyes. "Please don't do that again. You scared me so much." she said.

"Okay." Bella said, confused. I was confused too. What was wrong?

Alice came over and wrapped Bella in a tight hug. "Your future disappeared." she whispered, sounding scared. Bella and I looked at each other, wide eyes. "Alice, try seeing Bella's future now."

Alice concentrated. She snapped out of it fast though. "I cant see her at all." she said.

"Jazz, can you send Bella some emotion?" I asked. Bella looked at me questioningly.

Jazz did as I asked and furrowed his eyebrow. "Why arent you laughing?" He asked.

"There isn't anything funny." Bella said, glaring at him. "I am not in the mood to laugh." She said.

"You cant fight my emotions though." he said.

"I didn't even feel you sending me emotions." she said.

"Bella, I think you might be a shield of some sort." I said.

"Really? I have a power?" she asked.

"It seems that way." Carlisle replied.

"Cool." Emmett said.

"Hey Bells." Max said quietly. We all looked at Bella to see her reaction.

She sighed and walked over to him. He was almost a foot taller than her, so she had to look up to look in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"You know how stubborn he is. He told Dr. Westing that he didn't want you to know. He revealed himself to me after I had been changed. Made me promise." he said, sighing. "I wanted to but…" he trailed off.

Bella wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, I know as well as anybody how stubborn he is. I am sorry for saying I hated you." she said. "Do you forgive me?"

He rolled his eyes. "As if you need to be forgiven." he said. "But if it makes you feel better, than sure. Of course I forgive you."

She pulled back and went to Dr. Westing. "I am sorry and I forgive you too." she said, looking up at him.

"Nothing to forgive, Bella. I am glad you are alright." he said, giving her a pointed look.

I couldn't read his thoughts clearly, so I didn't know what he was talking about. Bella seemed to though.

"I wouldn't do that!" she exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really." she said. "I am happy. I promise." she said.

He nodded. "Okay." he kissed her head.

"Bells. Do you want to see him?" he asked. "To let him explain." he asked.

"Well I don't know. He didn't want me to know, so I assume he doesn't want to see me anyway." She said, angrily. Thunder boomed outside.

Max's head snapped up. "Did it just thunder?" he asked.

"I heard it." I said, "Why?"

"J's power is that the weather reflects his emotions. You don't think…" he trailed off looking at Bella.

"She might. We can test later." Dr. Westing said. "And to answer your question Bella, he wants to see you, but you should let him explain. I really don't understand his reasoning.

She sighed. "Okay. I will see him." she decided.

**This story is almost done. I think there might be one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. I cant believe it! Thanks for all the reviews! **


	26. Chapter 26

BPOV

Edward and I got into his car, we were about to go to Jason's. The other Cullens still didn't know who he was, Dr. Westing thought it would be best if we went now. So we were.

"Bella." he said, turning to me. Everyone else had left. "You don't have to see him." he said.

"But I do, Edward. I know I do. I will be fine." I said, sighing.

"Bella…" he trailed off.

"Trust me. I need to do this." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I will be there if you need me." he said.

"I know. Thank you so much for that. I love you." I said.

He just kissed me on the nose. He held my hand the whole time we were driving. I didn't mind the speed anymore.

We got out and Edward put his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

Dr. Westing knocked on the door. Max and Leah were behind him, with the rest of the Cullens and then me and Edward. He answered the door.

"Hey Doc… and company." he said. "Um.. Come on in." he said. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my cry. He looked just like he did four years ago. Like the fourteen year old that I remembered. Everyone walked past him, with the Cullens still confused and then Edward and I were the only ones not in.

He turned to us and almost fell over backwards. "Bella?" he gasped, shocked. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can leave." I suggested.

"No, no!" he said. "Come on in…" He paused as he really looked at me. "You are a vampire." he whispered.

"Very good." I snapped and dragged Edward past me. We sat down on the couch next to Alice. She gave me a curious look. I just shook my head.

"So, whats going on?" Jason asked, his eyes still on me.

"Jason, why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you have them lie to me!" I yelled.

"Bells…" he said.

"Don't 'Bells' me. That's what you and Max have done your entire lives when I am mad at you. I want an answer and I want it now. I am tired of being lied to." I snapped. I could tell the Cullens were shocked. I glanced at Edward and he looked sad. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He grinned at me encouragingly.

"Bella, when Dr. Westing told us about vampires and the possibility to change us, I loved the idea. You know that. But I knew that you didn't want that. But I also know that you were considering because I was. I didn't want you to be changed because of me." he said and looked down.

"Jason, you hurt me so so much. I had nightmares every night for three years after you died. THREE YEARS!" I yelled. "And they only stopped when I met Edward. I had so many emotional breakdowns! There was like… an empty spot in my brain where you were supposed to be. Apparently you didn't feel that though." I snapped at him. I knew I needed to get this out, but I still felt bad.

"Bella, I wanted you to choose what you wanted to, not what I wanted." he said.

It made sense to me, but it still made me mad. "You of all people know should know that I think through all the important decisions in my life. Did you know that Charlie and Renee stopped caring after you died? Renee was taking a vacation two weeks before my expiration date. Charlie visited for five minutes, and besides driving me to Seattle, and that was it!" His eyes widened and he stared at me. I had tears streaming down my face now, but I really didn't care.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "No. I had always told you that Charlie and Renee didn't care about me and that you were their favorite. You didn't believe me. The one person I needed to be there for me the past two months… heck, the last four years, was you. You connected with me in a way nobody else could! Max was there, but, no offense Max, I needed you, Jason! And you weren't there!" I broke down sobbing then.

"Bells, I am so sorry." he whispered, hugging me. "So, so, so, sorry."

I finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Bells." he said, looking at me. "Trust me, I wouldn't have lied to you if I knew that it was going to turn out as horribly as it did. Please believe me." he begged me.

I nodded. "I do, bro. Though, sorry, I feel so much better with that out of my system."

"Don't worry about it." he said. "I deserved to hear every word you said." he said.

He kissed my head. "Are you okay now? Are you happy?" he asked. There he was, the older, overprotective brother.

"Yes, more than I can describe." I said.

"Good." he said. I pulled back and went and sat back with Edward. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Now I am. Sorry you all had to see that." I said and knew I would be blushing if I could be.

"Bella, you didn't pull the worst card you could've on him. I so wanted to see his reaction." Max said, sighing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Wait, why would I mention that? Are you crazy? Even when I am furious, I wouldn't deal that much of a blow!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, but it is important." Dr. Westing said.

"Why do we always seem to be on this subject?" I asked, groaning. "And I wasn't technically awake." I added.

"What did I miss?" Jason asked.

"You arent missing anything J." I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I demanded.

"Um… I didn't say anything. I only thought that." Jason said.

"You mean we have another mind reader?" Emmett yelled.

"I don't think so, Emmett." Dr. Westing said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. "How else would she be able to hear his thoughts?"

"I think it might be a twin thing." he said. "It probably formed when they hugged."

"Wait, twins?" Alice asked, looking between us

"Yes, Alice. Jason is my twin brother. I thought he died when he was fourteen, and I would have eventually told you all, but it hurt to much to think of him." I said, wincing.

"Jasper, try to send Jason some sort of emotion." I suggested. Jasper concentrated, but you could tell it wasn't working. "Alice, you try."

She tried and said, "I can see you both. Why do you think that is?" she asked.

"I think that if I am a shield, I remember thinking that I didn't want anyone to see me the way I was, so maybe that is it. And maybe we both have it because we are twins." I suggested.

"Which would explain the telepathic bond that had already been formed when we were human, it would be stronger now that we are both vampires, but non existent when only I was." Jason said.

"And would explain why Bella can cry and the storms started up each time she was upset." Max said.

"Do you guys think this alike on a normal basis?" Carlisle asked.

"Cause that was freaky!" Emmett said.

"Yes." we all answered at once.

"Woah." Alice said.

"Well, we did grow up together, we were all diagnosed and had our first doctor appointments on the same day." I said.

We talked some more, catching up with Jason and the Cullens learning more about him.

We were leaving and Edward and I were about to drive away when I realized something. "Edward, can you wait for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, love. Why?" he asked.

"The wedding is in two weeks and I still don't have someone to walk me down the isle." I said.

"So you are going to ask J?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Is that okay?"

"Whatever makes you happy." he said, smiling at me my favorite crooked grin.

I jumped out of the car. "J!" I called. Everyone else was gone.

"Yeah, Bells? What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, my wedding is in two weeks-" He cut me off.

"You are getting married?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "Would you give me away?" I asked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Why would I joke?" I asked him.

"Of course I will, Bells. Thanks!" he said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks bro. See you later." I said and ran to the car so that Edward and I could go back to his house.

Back at the house, Edward took my hand. "I want to show you something." he said, taking me to the woods.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise that I decided that we needed sooner rather than later." he said.

I let him lead me deeper into the woods until we came to a cottage. He handed me a key. It took me a second for it to register.

"Is this for us?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes ma'am. Esme thought we needed someplace to ourselves. So her and the others have been getting it ready for us." he said, smiling at me. "Do you like it?"

"Edward, I love it!" I exclaimed.

He took me inside and showed me around. He left one room alone and wouldn't let me go in it.

"Edward, seriously. What is that room for?" I demanded.

"Come on, I have something I wanted to talk to you about." he said.

"Okay." I said, confused.

"Okay. Bella, I was thinking." he said. "I know how much you love Diana and how much she needs you. I love her too, I got to know her pretty well while we were at the hospital. She doesn't have parents that want her and is technically an orphan. I thought, as long as you wanted it, we could adopt her." he said, looking at hopefully. "That other room would be her bedroom if we did."

I gaped at him. "Edward, are you serious?" I asked.

"Well, if you don't want to, we don't have to…" he trailed off sadly.

"No, no! I love it! That would be awesome!" I said, excited.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, really. Thank you so much. I was so worried about what would happen to her once I was gone. This is more than I could have hoped for!" I exclaimed. I kissed him. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." I said.

"I love you too." he said, pulling me close.

**Okay, there might be more chapters than I thought, but I am not sure yet. I didn't realize how long this chapter would be until I wrote it. So as of RIGHT NOW I think there might end up being two more chapters and an epilogue. The epilogue will be the adoption, the other chapters would be leading up to that. This could change at any time, so don't hold me to it. Well, I am rambling now, so I better go to bed. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

"Come on, Max. Let's go!" I yelled, impatient.

"Bella, chill. What are we doing anyway?" he asked, coming down the stairs.

"We are going to the hospital." I said.

"So you want me there to make sure people don't think they are seeing a ghost?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, nodding. "Come on, Edward is in the car waiting."

"I am coming. Why are we going? Can't you just go through the window?" he asked.

"Nope. What we are doing, wont work without this. And you said you would do this for me." I said, putting on a pouting face.

"Fine, fine. Come on, lets go." he said, groaning.

We got in the car. We were going to ask Diana if she wanted to be the flower girl in our wedding, and if Daniel would be the ring bearer. We wanted Alex to be a junior usher and Carly a junior bridesmaid. We were planning on asking Max and Emmett to each be an usher. Alice was the maid of honor, Jasper was Best man. Leah and Rose were going to be bridesmaids. Carlisle was going to wed us. Esme was going to play the piano. **(I know she didn't in the books, but bare with me!)**

While we were there, we were planning on asking Diana if she wanted us to adopt her. We didn't want to push her into anything.

"So why are we going?" Max asked from the back seat.

"Max, you can find out later, okay?" I snapped at him.

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

We pulled up to the hospital. "Are you ready Max?" I asked.

"I am fine. I just hunted. We walked in. Sharon was the receptionist and her eyes widened as she saw us. Before she could say anything, Max turned to her and said, "We didn't die. We got better. We are here to visit." his eyes were green and glowing and when he was done, they turned golden again.

Sharon shook her head. "Hey kids. How are you doing? Come to visit the other cancer kids? You know where to go." she said, smiling brightly.

"That was so cool." I muttered to Max as we walked to the cancer section.

"I know." he said, grinning, then went off to find Alex. Edward and I went to Diana's room.

"Edward! Bella! What are you doing here?" she asked as we walked into the room.

"We came to talk to you." I said, smiling.

"What about?" She became serious.

"A couple of things. First, would you like to be our flower girl in our wedding?" Edward started off.

"Really?" she asked. "Of course I would. That would be so cool! Thank you!" she said, grinning wide.

"That's great." I said, still smiling. I was getting nervous now.

"Diana. What we want to talk to you about next is very important, okay?" I said.

"Okay." she said, serious again.

"We found someone who wants to adopt you." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"There is someone that wants to adopt you." I said.

"Oh. Cool." she said, looking down.

"What is wrong? Do you not want to get adopted?" Edward asked.

"I do, but why would anybody want to adopt me?" she asked. "And how do I know they will like me?" she asked, worried. "My own mom and dad don't even care about me." she looked sad. "Why would some strangers?" she asked.

"Diana, you listen here. Your mother and father were stupid to give you up. End of story. If they can have kids, they shouldn't just give them up. Any sane person would want you as their daughter. You are beautiful, sweet, funny, have a very strong will to live and are just plain lovable." I said, every word of it true.

"You really think that?" She asked me.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." I said.

She deliberated for a moment. "Okay. Who are they?" she asked.

"Well… you are looking at them." Edward said.

She looked at us confused and then her eyes widened as she grasped the meaning of our words.

"You want to adopt me?" she asked shocked.

"We would love to adopt you." I whispered, bending down so that I was at her level.

"You mean it?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Of course." Edward said, bending down too. "We both love you so much and would love for you to become part of our family as our daughter." She threw her arms around us without another word. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! I would love that. Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, so excited.

I grinned and hugged her tight. "Diana, you and I both know that I have never had the opportunity to have kids. I have always considered you like a daughter, so that didn't matter. This just makes it more official." I said.

She pulled back, a huge smile on her face. "I had always wanted you as my mommy, ever since I first saw you and met you and you talked to me as if I was important. But I had always thought that that was too much to hope for." She said.

"We love you. Trust us." Edward said, smiling, but I saw the slight worried look on his face as he glanced at me. I shook my head at him slightly.

"Since the first time you comforted me, I had wanted you for my daddy. You are how I always thought my daddy would act if he wasn't drunk all the time." she smiled. "Thank you so much. Both of you." she whispered.

"Thank you Di." I said. "Thank you."

We stood up then and told Diana that we had to go and make arrangements for the wedding and the adoption. She understood and let us go.

"You couldn't have kids, love?" Edward asked.

I looked down. "Edward, it wasn't important." I said.

"It is to me. What happened?" he asked.

I looked up to see pure worry in his eyes. He wasn't mad at me, just worried.

"It is… a side effect from the cancer. Us girls don't get our periods. When you are a teenager, it is a good indicator." I said, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"When you were talking about wanting me to have kids, you didn't know about the cancer. And I didn't want to tell you yet. It never really came up since." I said, shrugging. "On the bright side, we don't have to worry about Diana when she becomes a teenager."

He chuckled. "Yes, that is definitely a good thing." he said.

"I am so glad she said yes." I whispered. "I was worried that she wouldn't want us to be her parents."

"I was too. But when we mentioned her adoption, she was disappointed because she wanted you as her mom and me as her dad, so we didn't have anything to worry about." He grinned.

"Lets go ask the rest about the wedding." I said, smiling and dragging him down the hall.

We went to Carly's room and after we explained what a junior bridesmaid was, she was ecstatic. She yelled to us, "Of course I would, why would you even ask?" while jumping up and down on her bed.

Alex gave us a "Sure, why not." when we asked him, but we could both tell he was glad we asked him.

We were leaving when he yelled after us. We walked back into the room. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Why is Diana running around here like an extremely crazy person?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is going to be the flower girl in our wedding." Edward said.

"And we asked her if she wanted us to adopt her." I finished, grinning hugely.

"What?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I said. "We cant have kids and we both love her, so we figured why not."

"I think it is a great idea." he said. "She definitely likes it." He chuckled. "I will see you guys later."

"Wait, Alex." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you hear about J?" I questioned.

"That he died four years ago? Duh. I was there." he said, confused.

"Alex, he is a vampire." I said quietly.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I know." I said, chuckling wryly. "I just found out a couple days ago. It is a long story, but in short, he will be at the wedding. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

He grinned. "Thanks Bells. See you later."

"Bye! Alice will come by tomorrow to make sure your outfit for the wedding fits." I called as I walked out the door.

He groaned and I laughed at his reaction.

When we got in the car, Edward asked Max if he would be an usher. Max looked surprised. "Of course. That would be awesome." he said, smiling.

"Would Leah want to be a bridesmaid?" I asked.

"I am sure she wont mind, but you can call and ask her later anyway." he said.

"Okay, Max. See you later!" I called as he got out of the car. Since we had already asked our siblings, we now had the wedding party.

I turned to Edward and smiled. "Lets go Edward. We have a lot to do and Alice is going to explode if we arent home to help her soon."

He chuckled and took off for home.

**AN: I loved this chapter. I really did. Thank you for all the support. I am so glad you liked the idea of Diana being adopted. I still have one more twist up my sleeve. I will try to update tomorrow, but no promises. As of right now, there is still only one more chapter and an Epilogue. Though I might change that. Please go and check out my other stories if you havent! **


	28. Another AN I am SOOO sorry!

Okay, I know that at one point I was updating this everyday, and that I don't have much more left of it. But I have school starting and, even though I am in ninth grade, I have college level work and college classes, which means a TON of homework. So I will be updating when I can. I am soooo sorry. My update might be Friday, or it might be two months from now. Just bare with me please, because I am in a lot of stress. I have had breakdowns three times this week. I might be able to update once this project that I am doing is complete, but I will have to see. Thank you for understanding!


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

I took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror. It was the day of the wedding and I was freaking out. I was about to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, and then I would be adopting my wonderful daughter. I was a vampire, so I would be with Edward forever, I wasn't sick anymore, and I had my brother back. Could life get better? I think not.

Thinking about Edward got me nervous. I might be a vampire, but with my luck I would end up tripping on the way down the stairs. I was almost hyperventilating by the time Alice came back in the room.

"Geez, Bella. Get a grip. You are going to be fine. Chill." she said, begging me.

I nodded. "Yeah… okay."

She looked me over and sighed. She disappeared for a moment and came back with Max and Jason in tow.

They both gasped as they walked into the room. "You look beautiful." Jason whispered. Max nodded wordlessly.

"Thanks." I said, going back to my worrying. The only thing that helped was that there wasn't going to be many people there. The Denali's, Dr. Westing and his wife, and the wolf pack was going to be there.

"Bella." Jason sighed, looking at me. "You worry too much. Relax, you will do fine. It will be over before you know it." He smiled at me.

Alice came back in. "Fifteen minutes. I know you can handle that." she said.

I nodded. "I can do this." I whispered, over and over again.

Jason and Max left the room and I was about to start freaking out again, when I heard a gasp.

"You look beautiful, Mom." Diana said.

I whirled around, startled. She hadnt called me Mom before and now I was totally preoccupied.

"Thank you sweetie." I said. "You do too. I love your hair, who did it for you?" I asked.

"Rose did." she said. "Is it alright for me to call you mom, I mean if you don't want me to-" I cut her off.

"I love it, honey. Thank you. Of course you can call me mom." I said and gave her a hug.

She hugged me back. "Thank you." she said, smiling.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked, walking back in. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good." she said. The music started and everyone started to go down the isle at their times. "Wait ten seconds before you two follow, okay Bella?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head.

"Bella, you have no idea how proud I am of you. I love you." Jason said, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks. Love you too." I said, smiling.

He put his arm through mine and we started down the stairs. It took all of my will power and J's arm in mine not to bolt down the isle when I saw him. He was handsome as ever and his mouth was open. With a little effort, he closed his mouth and grinned at me.

It seemed like seconds before I was saying "I do." and we were putting each other's rings on.

"You may kiss the bride." Carlisle proclaimed happily.

Edward kissed me passionately. He pulled back breathless and I pouted. He grinned and said. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you, Edward Cullen." I grinned.

After that, everyone came up and congratulated us. The Cullen siblings and Carlisle and Edward were first. Then the wolves. Then everyone from the hospital except Diana. Then the Denali's.

"Hello Bella, it is nice to meet you. I am Carmen," A women with a Spanish accent said to me softly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said, smiling brightly.

"I am Kate and this is Irena. We are happy to welcome you into our family." Kate said, smiling at us.

"Thanks. It is nice to meet you." I said.

"Hello, Bella. I am Tanya." A blonde woman came up and introduced herself. Edward squeezed me to him tighter. "Nice to meet you." she said, but she didn't look that happy.

"Likewise." I replied, smiling. She walked away.

Diana came up and jumped into our arms. "Daddy, you kissed Mommy for a long time." she said.

Edward laughed. "That I did." he said and then his eyes widened in realization. "You called me 'Daddy.'" he was in shock.

"I am sorry. If you don't want me to-" he cut her off.

"No, no, it is quite alright. It just caught me by surprise.

Max came up with Leah and looked at us strangely. "Did she just call you 'Mommy' and 'Daddy?'" he asked.

I nodded. "Didn't you hear?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head and so did Leah.

We decided to adopt her. It will take place after our honeymoon." Edward said, smiling widely.

Max's eyes widened. "I don't know why that surprises me. Congrats." he said.

"You are invited to come to the adoption." I said. "Alice is mailing the invitations tomorrow."

He grinned and they told us they would be there.

"Edward? I asked. All the humans and wolves were eating before the dancing.

"Yes love?" he asked, smiling down at me happily.

"Maybe we should make an announcement to everyone so that nobody gets mad that we didn't tell them." I suggested.

"Great idea. Do you want to speak or should I?" he asked.

I gave him a look that said, 'are you seriously asking me that question?' He chucked.

"Okay, I talk." he said. I went and got Diana quickly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We realized that some people didn't know that we were adopting you, so we wanted to announce it to everyone, okay?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said. I picked her up and she leaned her head against me.

"Excuse me, everyone. We have an announcement to make." Edward said. Everyone looked up from their food or conversations.

"For everyone who doesn't know, Bella and I are planning on adopting, Diana, this little bundle of energy in Bella's arms." He said, smiling proudly.

The people that knew were smiling, and the people that didn't know, were clapping and looking surprised. One expression that confused me Seth. His face was pale and he looked nervous. I dismissed it, thinking it was nothing.

A bunch of people came up to congratulate us again.

Eventually, it was time for us to dance. Edward and I danced, then Jason danced with me for the father daughter dance. Esme and Edward danced together and then I was dancing with Edward again. Diana came up.

I picked her up and held her while we danced. She leaned her head against my shoulder and fell asleep. Later, towards the end of the dancing, I tracked Seth down.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, um…. Hi." he said, nervously.

"What's wrong, Seth?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

I gave him a look that clearly told to stop lying.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to kill me?" he asked.

"Why would I kill you?" I asked.

"I um… I uh…." he stuttered.

"Seth, spit it out." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I…. kinda…. Not on purpose of course… imprinted on Diana." he said the last part really fast.

I stared at him.

"Well, I cant exactly say I am happy about that, but I am not furious either." I said finally.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you Bella. It isn't anything romantic right now and it might not ever get there. It is a strong brotherly love that I feel for her and that is it." he explained.

"I know. Jake explained it to me with Quil." I said.

"Thank you, Bells." he said again. He still seemed nervous.

"Do you want me there when you tell Edward?" I asked.

He nodded fervently. "That would be great if you don't mind." he said.

"Chill, Seth." I said and led him to Edward.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." he said, grinning his crooked grin at me.

"Hi Mr. Cullen." I said back. "Seth has something to tell you. Don't freak out okay?" I asked him.

"Okay." he said, smiling at me. When Seth was done, Edward looked mad. Seth cringed away.

"Edward, don't worry about it. Really. He will be there for her and take care of her. He will be like her big brother. It isn't a big deal." I said.

"You are right. Okay. Sorry for my reaction Seth, I know it is something you cannot control." Edward apologized, always the gentleman.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Seth said in relief.

"Well congrats. I guess I will see you guys around." he said.

"Okay Seth." I said.

"Bella, come on. You have to get changed for your trip." she said.

"Okay, okay, Alice. I am coming." I said. Edward and I were going on our honeymoon for two weeks, I still didn't know where, and then, a couple days after we come back, the adoption was going to take place.

I got changed and Edward and I ran to the car, with people throwing rice at us.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward said.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." I said.

He picked up my hand and kissed it before driving away for the airport.

**AN: Yay, I updated. I finished my project that was due last week and am now totally calm. Sorry about the wait and thank you for baring with me. I have no idea when I will update again, but I know for a fact that the next update will be the Epilogue. Thank you for everyone that reviewed. Do you like how Seth imprinted? I think I might write a sequel to this, it definitely has the opportunity for one. If you read any of my other stories, my updates will be when I can get to them. I am still writing. The matter is when. I am going to try to start the Epilogue now, but I don't know when I will get it up. I might get it up today or it might be a month. I am probably getting boring now, so I will stop and you can go back to your lives. Message me with any questions you have about the story. I would be glad to answer them.**


	30. Chapter 30

I gripped Edward's hand tightly. We were walking into the court room. The last week had been a blur. Edward had taken me to Isle Esme for our honeymoon. When we got back, we met with our lawyer again and he showed us the papers we would have to sign today.

Our whole family and Alex, Max, Daniel, Carly, Dr. Westing, and Seth were all there.

The judge asked us questions that we answered truthfully and then had us sign papers. It was definitely one of the happiest moments in my life when I watched the judge sign the adoption papers. I knew there would be trials that we would face in the future, with Seth and with the cancer, but I had time. My family was complete and I felt like I could fly.

THE END

AN: Well, this is finally done. I know this last chapter is short, and I am sorry, but i think it is good. Please review, you can't imagine how happy I am when you do. I will post the first chapter of a sequel soon and will post on here when I do so. The sequel will be about Diana and will take place when she is thirteen, about a month before she is supposed to die. I hope you will read it! Thank you guys for sticking with me.

Sincerely,

wisehead101


	31. Sequel is UP!

The sequel to Bella's Fight is now up. It is called Diana's Struggle! I hope you read it!


End file.
